Sunshine !
by Aemeris
Summary: Suite au départ de sa mère pour deux mois à cause de son travail, Shoyo va devoir s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Natsu. De ce fait, cette dernière assistera aux entraînements de Karasuno, ainsi qu'au camp d'entraînement d'une semaine qui se déroulera à Tokyo. Grâce à elle de nombreuses aventures arriveront à nos volleyeurs préférés. Ainsi que des révélations inattendues.
1. Prologue !

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je vous présente une fanfiction sur Haikyuu l'un de mes manga favori ! Dans cette histoire il y aura de multiple pairing tel que le KageHina, le TsukkiKuro, DaiSuga et bien d'autre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez moi votre avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ( Pour celle ( et ceux ) qui suivent "Pas comme les autres" je vous promets que la suite ne va pas tarder !**

 **Désolé si il reste des fautes !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue !**

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que l'équipe de Karasuno avait perdu face à Aobajosai. Malgré l'amertume de cette défaite et la frustration causé, tous étaient bien déterminés à s'entraîner d'arrache pied afin de prendre leur revanche lors du tournois de printemps. L'équipe avait même un week-end à Tokyo pour s'entraîner avec les quatre meilleurs équipes de la ville, et ceci fut possible uniquement grâce au coach de Nekoma, monsieur Nekomata qui avait invité les corbeaux. Hinata était très excité à l'idée de partir, seulement pour le pourvoir il fallait qu'il réussisse ses examens trimestrielles puisque les rattrapages ce faisait le samedi matin, jour où il devait partir. C'est donc dans cet objectif que le petit roux c'était mit à réviser sérieusement avec l'aide de leur nouvelle manageur, Yachi Hitoka.

Bien évidemment Hinata n'oubliait pas de s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Natsu qui réclamait souvent son attention. Il était très proche de sa petite sœur malgré leur neuf ans d'écart, Shoyo adorait jouer avec elle, la faire rire, l'amener à la garderie le matin en vélo avant d'aller à son entraînement. Bref il l'aimait beaucoup et ceci était réciproque. Natsu aimait son grand frère, c'était le meilleur, c'était son héro, son modèle.

Les examens arrivèrent bien vite, trop de l'avis d'Hinata. Quelques jours plus tard quand il reçu les résultats il tomba de haut. Il avait eu tout bon ... il avait seulement décalé toutes les réponses à causes du stress qui l'avait bouffait le jour j. Yachi avait était très en colère, mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il n'avait loupé qu'une matière, tout comme Kageyama. Tanaka eu l'idée du siècle pour les faire quand même venir à Tokyo, puisqu'il avait chacun une épreuve à rattraper cela pouvait se faire, ils arriveraient sans doute en fin d'après midi.

Finalement le week-end d'entraînement les avait beaucoup aidé, leurs avait fait réaliser plusieurs détails qu'il devait changer afin d'évoluer pour au final devenir plus fort. Alors, ils avaient prévu d'intense entraînement avant le tournois de printemps et il avait aussi eu une invitation pour revenir à Tokyo, et pendant une semaine cette fois-ci.

Nous étions à deux semaines des vacances d'été. Shoyo se trouvait avec Natsu en train de jouer dans le jardin en cet fin de dimanche après midi. C'est alors que la mère des deux rouquin les convia à la rejoindre dans cuisine. Les deux enfant rejoignirent donc leur mère dans la pièce indiqué.

« - Sho, demain je vais partir pour environs deux mois en voyage, le musée envoie des œuvres aux quatre coins du pays et j'ai été désigné pour superviser leur croisade. Tu te sens capable de surveiller Natsu en mon absence ? » Déclara alors la mère.

« - Oui ne t'en fais pas maman, je pourrais facilement m'occuper de Natsu. » Le jeune central sourit grandement à sa mère pour la rassurer afin qu'elle puisse partir l'esprit tranquille.

Il savait que sa maman travaillait beaucoup afin que lui et sa petite sœur ne manque de rien, il savait aussi qu'elle ne partait pas deux mois de gaité de cœur mais il le fallait, c'était son travail. Et puis ils avaient besoin de l'argent que sa mère gagnait pour vivre. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait commencé à travailler, avant il y avait son père. Mais voilà ça fait deux ans maintenant que son père était parti faire des courses. Il les avait lâchement abandonné. Mais bon il s'en fichait c'était tant mieux pour eux.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de comment tout cela allait se dérouler, tout d'abords il devrait récupérer sa sœur à seize heure à son école qui se trouvait en bas de son lycée et le matin la déposer à la garderie comme il le faisait de temps à autres. Il devait aussi veiller à faire des repas équilibrés ainsi que veillé à ce que Natsu fasse ses devoirs le soir tant qu'il y avait encore école et faire ce des vacances d'été.

Le lendemain matin, quand Shoyo se réveilla sa mère était déjà partis. Dans la cuisine il trouva deux bentos accompagné d'un petit mot tendre de sa maman. Il sourit en le lisant. Il prépara ensuite le petit déjeuné avant de remonter se préparer et réveiller Natsu. Il entra discrètement dans sa chambre, se plaça à côté de son lit et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

« - Debout princesse il est l'heure de se lever ! » Dit-il avec douceur.

La jeune fillette se réveilla alors en souriant, elle sauta hors de son lit et commença à s'habiller.

« - Sho tu m'aides ? » demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers son frère qui rit en la voyant galérer.

Évidemment elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller correctement si c'était à l'envers. Il l'aida donc à mettre ses habits dans le bon sens. Quand ce fut terminé la petite Natsu implora son frère avec une petite moue pour que celui-ci la porte sur son dos jusqu'à la cuisine. Et bien évidemment Shoyo craqua et obéis docilement se faisant passer pour un dragon que sa sœur chevauchait, il partit en direction de la cuisine poussant de petit grognement sous les rires de Natsu.

Le petit déjeuné se passa bien sous les rires des deux enfants Hinata. Quand six heure quinze sonna les deux rouquins sortir de leur maison que Shoyo prit soin de fermer. Il mit un siège enfant adapter sur l'arrière de son vélo et y installa sa sœur après lui avoir mit son casque. Il lui donna son sac en lui rappelant de bien le tenir pour ne pas le faire tomber, prit le sien en bandoulière et partis direction la ville voisine. Vers six heure quarante il déposa sa petite sœur à l'école et monta la côte jusqu'à son lycée où il arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea immédiatement à la salle du club pour se changer.

L'entraînement se passa bien, Hinata et Kageayama ne se parlait toujours pas cela dit. C'est quand le coach leur parla de comment se déroulerait l'entraînement du soir que Shoyo tilta. Comment allait-il faire ? Il devait s'occuper de sa sœur, et il ne pouvait pas louper l'entraînement. Quand tout le monde partit se changer pour aller en cour, le central se dirigea vers Ukai, il était un peu embarrassé.

« - Coach Ukai ... je peux vous parler ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« - Vas-y je t'écoute Hinata, mais dépêche toi où tu sera en retard ! »

Hinata commença alors à expliquer sa situation à l'adulte. Le fait que sa mère soit partie et que lui devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur n'ayant personne d'autre pour le faire. Il finit par demander si elle pouvait venir assister aux entraînements, dans la foulé il se rappela le camps d'été et demanda si elle pouvait les accompagner et qu'il payerait les frais supplémentaires. Monsieur Takeda était lui aussi resté en entendant Hinata vouloir parler au coach Ukai. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, alors que le numéro dix s'inclinait suppliant qu'ils acceptent sa requête.

« - Je suis d'accord Hinata, seulement si je peux avoir l'accord de ta mère et qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. » Fit-il alors.

« - Oui ! Merci coach ! Vous aurez l'accord de ma mère ce soir et ne vous en faites pas elle est très sage ! » Il sourit alors aux adultes et les quitta allant se changer en quatrième vitesse les cours commençant dans deux minutes.


	2. Chapitre 1 !

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de " Sunshine " j'espère qu'il vous plaiera ! En tout cas merci à tous pour l'accueil de cet fanfic !**

 **Réponse au review anonyme :**

 **Karo :** **Bien deviné en tout cas ^^ je posterais tout les mercredis ! Merci de ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La sonnerie retentit signifiant la fin des cours. Hinata se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de filer mettre sa tenu de sport dans la salle du club. Il lui restait à présent vingt minutes pour aller chercher sa sœur avant que l'entraînement ne commence. En se dirigeant vers le portail du lycée il croisa Sawamura qui l'interpella en le voyant partir.

« - Hey Hinata ! Tu vas où ? L'entraînement va bientôt commencer ! »

Le rouquin se tourna alors vers son capitaine qui se trouvait accompagné de Sugawara. Les deux terminales regardaient Shoyo cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la sortie vêtu de sa tenu de sport.

« - J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer je dois aller chercher ma petite sœur, demandez au coach Ukai, il pourra vous en dire plus ! » Leur cria le central avant de partir en courant.

Il laissa son vélo attaché près du portail, continuant de courir. Il descendit la côte en quelques minutes, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Quand il arriva près de l'école il ralentit et avança doucement jusqu'au petit portique. En voyant son grand frère, Natsu sauta de joie et se précipita dans ses bras. Le jeune lycéen porta sa petite sœur et lui embrassa la joue tendrement. Ils saluèrent tout les deux la maîtresse de Natsu avant de se mettre en chemin pour le lycée du plus vieux.

« - On va pas à la maison ? »

« - Non, on ne va pas à la maison. J'ai un entraînement de volley, ça te dérange pas de venir avec moi ? »

« - Non ! Je vais pouvoir te voir joué ! C'est trop cool ! » S'extasia la rouquine en prenant la main de son frère.

« - Oui, mais il faudra être sage d'accord ? Et tu pourras faire tes devoirs pendant ce temps aussi. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à les faire à la maison. »

Natsu acquiesça alors, contente d'aller voir son frère pratiquer sa passion. Shoyo fit presser le pas à sa sœur, il commençait dans un peu moins de dix minutes.

De leur côté, Daichi et Suga n'avait pas tout compris. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'Hinata aille chercher sa sœur et la ramène ici ? Ils en parlèrent à leurs coéquipiers, espérant que l'un d'eux aient plus d'information à ce sujet, en vain. Le capitaine et le passeur se dirigèrent donc dans le gymnase, rejoignant la majorité de l'équipe déjà présente qui installait l'équipement qui leur serait nécessaire.

Sawamura alla voir le coach qui venait d'arriver et lui demanda des explications. L'équipe, curieuse, se rassembla autours de l'adulte décoloré qui leur expliqua la situation du feinteur. L'équipe se lança des regards perplexes, c'est alors que Tsukishima soupira avec lassitude.

« - J'espère qu'elle n'a pas le même caractère que son stupide grand frère. D'ailleurs il est assez mature pour s'occuper d'elle ? »

Le grand binoclard venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensée. C'est vrai que connaissant Hinata comme ils le connaissaient, ils avaient un peu de mal à croire qu'il puisse s'occuper correctement d'un enfant, qui plus es si l'enfant en question avait le même caractère que lui. Des bruits de pas précipités les firent taire dans leurs réflexion. La porte en fer du gymnase s'ouvrit alors et Hinata entra en souriant s'excusant pour son retard.

« - C'est bon Hinata, tu arrives pile à temps. » Déclara Daichi en le regardant.

« - Ouf tant mieux ! » Soupira ce dernier soulagé. « Natsu entre fait pas ta timide ! » Il se tourna un peu vers la porte, sa sœur se cachant à moitié derrière.

Quand elle croisa le regard de son frère elle courut jusqu'à lui, s'accrochant à sa jambe en regardant timidement chaque personnes présentes. La petite rouquine rougis furieusement en constatant que tout le monde la regardait et se cacha un peu plus derrière son grand frère. Shoyo sourit et lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

« - Natsu dit bonjour, c'est malpoli ... » Lui chuchota le numéro dix.

« - B-bonjour ... » Dit-elle alors d'une voix tremblante et incertaine aux personnes, qu'elle qualifia de géant, face à elle.

« - Elle est trop mignonne ! » S'exclama Suga en s'avançant vers la petite fille et s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. « Bonjour Natsu, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Sugawara Koshi, tu as quel âge ? »

Natsu jeta un regard vers son frère, cherchant son approbation pour parler à cet inconnu. Quand elle l'obtenu, elle regarda de nouveau le garçon aux étrange cheveux gris.

« - J'ai six ans et demi ! » Lança-t-elle avec un mélange de timidité et de fierté.

Suga était vraiment sous le charme de la petite Natsu, ce qui fit sourire son petit ami, Daichi. Enfin pour l'instant il n'avait rien dit à personne, voulant prendre leur temps. Shoyo souriait tendrement, caressant tout aussi tendrement les cheveux de la petite.

« - Sho, c'est lui le gentil passeur ? » Demanda la petite fille de sa voix fluette, ayant reconnu le nom que son frère lui avait dis lorsqu'il lui contait ses matchs et ses péripéties qui lui arrivaient au club.

« - Oui ! Derrière c'est le capitaine Sawamura Daichi, à côté le grand blond à lunette c'est Tsukishima Kei avec Tadashi Yamaguchi juste à gauche. » Le serveur désigné fit un geste de la main en guise de salut pour la fillette. Shoyo continua alors les présentations, Tanaka et Nishinoya s'avancèrent vers la petite rouquine qui se serra un peu plus contre son frère. C'est l'argenté qui les fit reculer en les traitant d'abrutis terrorisant les jeunes filles. « En suite il y a Asahi Azumane c'est le champ... »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, sa sœur l'avait lâché et s'avançait vers le champion en souriant. Tout le monde la regardait avec de grand yeux. Habituellement la première réaction qu'avait les gens en voyant Azumane était d'avoir peur et de s'enfuir, sauf elle. Natsu arriva devant le terminal, releva la tête pour le regarder et elle afficha un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son grand frère.

« - Dis Sho est-ce que je peux me marier avec lui ? »

Les réactions face à la demande de la petite furent diverses. Nous avions un Tsukishima qui se retenait de rire avec un Yamaguchi se tenant les côtes, Narita, Ennoshita et Kinoshita riait discrètement dans leur coin, Kageyama se cachait derrière sa main tout en se tenant les côtes. Suga riait s'extasiant de l'attitude de Natsu qu'il qualifiait de "cute". Takeda et Ukai riait aussi devant l'innocence de l'enfant alors que Nishinoya et Tanaka était à terre, mort de rire, l'un frappait sur sol de son poing et l'autre se roulait dessus. De son côté Shoyo regardait sa sœur avec des yeux rond, hésitant entre rire et se cacher dans un trou, c'était d'ailleurs aussi le cas d'Asahi, tétanisé, qui riait nerveusement. Au final ce fut Daichi qui réagit le premier.

« - Alors comme ça cette jeune fille veut se marier avec le champion ! » Rit-il en s'approchant de la rouquine. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Écoute, tu peux pas te marier avec lui il ... »

« - Quoiii ? Mais pourquoi ?! » S'offusqua Natsu, portant son regard devenu larmoyant sur son frère.

Ce dernier se reprit en la voyant, il accourut devant elle et la prit dans ses bras la serrant tout contre lui. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait qu'elle croyait qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

« - Sho ! » Hoqueta la jeune fille en s'accrochant de toute ses force à son frère.

« - Je sais Natsu, je sais ... mais pleure pas d'accord ? Je te promet que c'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi. C'est que tu es trop petite. Et puis tu trouvera un autre garçon qui aura ton âge d'accord ? Allé pleure pas princesse. » Avec la plus grande des tendresses il lui avait caressé les cheveux, lui parlant sur un ton doux et rassurant.

Le gymnase était devenu silencieux, tous regardaient la scène avec surprise, se demandant comment Hinata pouvait paraître si ... mature et prévenant. Sans doute le devenait-il en présence de sa sœur. Ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction, disons quelque peu extrême qu'avait eu Natsu face à la réponse négative. Asahi se baissa à la hauteur des deux roux et s'excusa au près de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit et s'excusa à son tour pour son comportement sous la demande de son grand frère.

Le central se releva et commença à s'excuser mille et une fois au près du capitaine et du coach pour la scène qu'il avait causé. Ukai le rassura, disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, soutenus par Daichi qui affirmait ses dires. Au même moment Shimizu et Yachi arrivèrent au gymnase. Natsu les regarda, sa main était logé dans celle de son frère.

« - C'est qui cette petite ? » Demanda la brune en arrivant près du professeur Takeda.

« - Ma petite sœur, Natsu ! Natsu je te présentes les manageurs Yachi et Shimizu. Tu as donc aussi le coach Ukai et le professeur Takeda. Voilà je crois que tu connais tout le monde maintenant ! Tu vas te mettre dans un coin et commencer tes devoirs d'accord ? » Il lui sourit et embrassa son front, alors que la petite hochait la tête.

« - Sho tu m'as pas présenté Kageyama ? Tu sais le garçon que tu dis qu'il ... » Elle fut contrainte de se taire par la main qui venait de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Le numéro dix frissonna en sentant le regard noir qui se posa sur lui. Il sourit maladroitement en présentant rapidement Tobio. Par la suite l'entraînement commença, alors que Natsu s'asseyait sagement dans un coin du gymnase et sortait ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs.

Une demi heure plus tard elle avait tout fini, elle se dirigea alors vers les manageurs après avoir rangé son matériel scolaire. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur son frère qui s'entraînait sur différente passe que lui faisait le gentil passeur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que chacun avait un entraînement différent et qu'il en manquait quelques uns dans le gymnase. Sans doute s'entraînaient-ils ailleurs.

Shoyo s'arrêta un petit moment afin de se réhydrater. Il chercha dans sa veste son téléphone se rappelant qu'il avait reçu un message de sa mère destiné pour son coach. Le message était l'autorisation pour que Natsu viennent avec eux à Tokyo, le roux avait appelé sa mère à midi pour lui expliquer la situation. En prenant son téléphone il fit tomber un petit pain fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge, il se rappela que c'était pour le goûter de sa sœur et qu'il avait oublié de lui donner plutôt. Il alla d'abord montré le message au coach. Celui-ci lui demanda de lui envoyé afin qu'il puisse l'imprimer. Le roux se dirigea ensuite vers sa sœur en lui souriant et s'abaissa devant elle.

« - Tu as fini tes devoir Natsu ? »

« - Oui je les ai fini Sho ! J'ai même appris toutes mes leçon pour demain ! » Affirma fièrement Natsu en rendant le sourire à son frère.

« - C'est bien ! Tiens c'est pour toi, tu le manges dehors mais tu ne t'éloignes pas ok ? » Il lui tendis le petit pain et Natsu le prit en sautant de joie et remerciant son frère en lui claquant un bisous sur la joue.

Shoyo retourna ensuite s'entraîner alors que la petite Hinata sortait sur le pas de la porte pour manger sa friandise. Natsu était tourné vers le gymnase regardant son grand frère avec émerveillement. De l'ombre se fit au-dessus d'elle l'empêchant de profiter de la lumière du soleil. Elle releva la tête et vu Asahi qui lui souriait.

« - Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

« - Non, ça va ! Je peux voir Sho jouer ! Il est trop fort et c'est le meilleur des grand frères ! »

« - Ha oui ? » Sourit le champion en regardant alternativement Shoyo et Natsu.

« - Oui, il m'a toujours protégé, le fait et le fera encore et pour toujours, il me l'a promis. En plus il s'occupe bien de moi, regarde il m'a donner un petit pain à la pâte de haricot rouge c'est mes préférés ! »

Le grand brun n'avait pas manqué le détachement qu'il avait eu dans la voix de la petite quand elle avait dit que son frère la protéger, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il continua à parler gentiment avec la petite durant sa pause, Asahi constata qu'elle avait de nombreux points communs avec Shoyo en plus de son apparence physique. Azumane retourna ensuite s'entraîner à servir alors que Natsu retournait près du terrain.

La fin de l'entraînement arriva enfin, Shoyo prit sa sœur sur son dos à sa demande après s'être changé. Il l'a mit sur son vélo, lui mettant son casque et l'attachant correctement. Puis ils s'en allèrent, ils ne rentrèrent cependant pas chez eux, le plus vieux des rouquins devait passer chez le grand père de son coach, pour un entraînement supplémentaire. Natsu ne s'en plaignit pas, elle avait reçut un autre petit pain.

Arrivé chez le vieil homme, la petit rouquine ne resta pas inactif, les plus jeunes qui étaient présent lui apprirent les bases et jouèrent avec elle. Les garçons avaient constaté qu'elle avait les mêmes aptitudes que son frère, enfin plus adapté à son âge et sa taille. Le frère et la sœur restèrent une bonne heure chez le vieil homme. Et cet fois ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Shoyo prépara le repas, ils mangèrent sous un discours animé de Natsu qui racontait sa journée. Puis la petite changea de sujet, se rappelant du moment où son ainé l'avait empêché de parler.

« - Dis Sho, pourquoi tu m'as coupé la parole quand j'allais dire quelques chose ? »

« - Tu allais dire un truc gênant, du genre " tu sais le garçon que tu dis qu'il est génial, qu'il fait de super passe et que t'arrête pas de parler de lui " n'est ce pas ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui sourit innocemment.

« - Mais pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu l'aimes beaucoup ? »

« - Natsu ... je veux pas lui dire maintenant ... j'attends le bon moment ... alors s'il te plait promet moi de ne rien lui dire. » Déclara-t-il les joues rouges.

« - Promis ! »

Sur ceux ils finirent tranquillement leur repas. Tandis que la plus jeune était à la douche, l'ainé commença ses devoirs. Sous les conseils du vieux Ukai il avait un ballon entre les mains pour se "familiariser" avec afin de contrôler pleinement le moment où il frappait la balle.

Sa sœur le rejoignit dans sa chambre une fois en pyjama, le central s'arrêta alors dans ce qu'il faisait. Il attrapa Natsu, l'emmenant dans sa chambre et la coucha. Il fila ensuite se laver, fini ses devoirs après et se coucha à son tour.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 1 de " Sunshine " !**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


	3. Chapter 2 !

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour pour la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Karo : Contente que tu ai apprécié le chapitre et que tu en veuilles lire plus, seulement je pense que mes chapitres resterons de cette taille ( soit entre 2500 et 3000 mots ). Ce n'est pas que je ne veuilles pas faire plus mais c'est un confort personnelle ^^ , il faudra donc t'armer de patience pour avoir la suite ! Et merci d'avoir laissé une review ça me motive à écrire de savoir que vous attentez la suite ! Bisous !**

 **Sur ce ... enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 !**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient gentiment dans une tranquille routine. Shoyo emmenait sa petite sœur et revenait la chercher en vitesse avant l'entraînement, souvent il était accompagné de Suga qui adorait la petite et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

Quand l'entraînement commençait Natsu allait dans son coin pour effectuer ses devoirs. Une fois qu'elle les avait fini les garçons l'aidaient à apprendre les bases du volley lorsqu'ils faisaient de petite pause dans leur entraînement. Ou sinon la rouquine restait avec les manageurs regardant son frère ou le match qui se jouait. Ensuite ils se rendaient chez le papi Ukai où l'ainé Hinata faisait des entraînements supplémentaires. Puis ils rentraient chez eux.

Natsu avait aussi fait tout son possible pour se rapprocher de Kageyama, elle voulait savoir si lui aussi aimait beaucoup son frère. Oui elle s'était improvisé cupidon, elle avait même demandé de l'aide aux manageuses en leur demandant de garder le secret. Tous ce que Natsu voulait s'était rendre son grand frère heureux, comme lui la rendait heureuse.

Tobio ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute mais, il adorait la petite sœur du feinteur. Elle était mignonne. Et oui Kageyama Tobio adorait les choses mignonnes. Puis surtout c'était la petite sœur de celui qu'il aimait.

On était à deux jours du départ, Shoyo rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se dépêcha d'aller se changer. Quand il arriva au portail du lycée il fut surpris de voir Tanaka, Nishinoya, Azumane et Daichi accompagner Suga. Il s'arrêta à leurs niveaux les regardant tour à tour.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« - Ça ne se voit pas ? On vient avec toi chercher ta sœur ! » Dit joyeusement le libéro en se mettant en route.

Le feinteur sourit et se mit aussi en route, discutant avec ses ainés. C'est en voyant l'heure qu'ils se mirent à courir dans la côte, jouant à celui qui irait le plus vite. Bien évidemment c'est le roux qui remporta haut au la main la course. Shoyo s'arrêta net devant le portique, il ne cria pas victoire comme l'avaient pensé ses coéquipiers. Le numéro dix resta à fixer ils ne savaient quoi encore. En arrivant à hauteur du roux ils comprirent pourquoi leur seconde avait cet air énerver.

Dans un coin de la cour, là où la maîtresse ne pouvait voir, Natsu était entourée de garçon et fille plus grand qu'elle. Ces enfants semblaient se moquer de la jeune rousse. Ni une ni deux Shoyo sauta par dessus le portique et courut vers sa sœur. Avec l'élan qu'il avait prit il sauta même par-dessus les enfants et atterrit devant sa sœur en larmes.

« - Sho ... » Dit Natsu entre ses larmes en sautant dans les bras ouverts de son grand frère qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement.

« - C'est fini, je suis là Natsu, je te protèges ... » Murmura Shoyo en serrant sa sœur tout contre lui.

Il se retourna ensuite vers les cinq enfants qui le dévisageaient avec crainte au vu du saut qu'il avait effectué au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils cherchèrent à fuir en se reprenant un peu. Mais les coéquipiers d'Hinata les en empêchèrent, chacun avait attrapé un enfant. La maîtresse arriva à ce moment là.

« - Jeune gens vous avez fini de terrifier les plus jeunes ? Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à plus petit que vous ? » Sermona-t-elle.

« - Et vous ? Ça vous amuse de discuter plutôt que de surveiller vos élèves ?! Il était à cinq sur ma petite sœur ! Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez leur apprendre ! » S'emporta Shoyo avec un regard assassin, le même qu'il avait quand il était à fond dans un match.

« - Hinata calme toi ... » Intervint Daichi qui avait lâché l'enfant comme les autres.

« - Que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que je sois calme alors qu'ils persécutaient ma sœur ! » Malgré toute l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve, les gestes qu'il portait à Natsu étaient tendres et rassurants. « J'espère que vous prendrais des mesures exemplaires ! Regardez dans quel état elle est ! »

« - Heu je ... oui mais que c'est il passé exactement ? Qu'ont-ils fais à votre sœur ? »

Shoyo baissa sa tête, caressant les cheveux de sa petit sœur en larmes. Doucement il lui releva le visage et lui sourit tendrement tout en séchant ses larmes délicatement, il remarqua alors la joue rougis qu'arborait Natsu, attisant un peu plus sa colère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Natsu ? Tu m'expliques ... » Ceux témoins de la scène furent surpris par le changement radical du ton qu'utilisait le roux.

« - Ils voulaient que je leur passe mon goûter ... mais je ... j'en avait pas vu que tu me l'apporte ... » Hoqueta Natsu. « Et ils ont commencé à m'insulter, ils ont dit que j'étais ... que ... un monstre ... à cause de mes cheveux ... je me suis défendu j'ai dit que ... eux étaient des idiots ... et y en a un il m'a mit une gifle ... »

Ok, par où devait-il commencer ? Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Pour un goûter, un putain de goûter ils avaient osé faire ça. Il resserra sa prise sur sa sœur. Les terminales et premières présent n'en revenaient pas. Comment ces enfants avaient-ils pu être aussi exécrable juste parce que Natsu n'a pas pu leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient ? Tanaka et Nishinoya fusillèrent du regard les cinq enfants qui eurent l'intelligence de paraître penaud. La maîtresse, en voyant la réaction des enfants, compris que la petite Natsu n'inventait rien. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux Hinata, récupéra les enfants allant leur donner une punition exemplaire.

Asahi s'approcha des deux rouquins. Il sourit grandement à Natsu qui lui répondit par un faible sourire, ce qui était inhabituel puisqu'elle en faisait toujours des resplendissant à l'image de son ainé.

« - Coucou Natsu, je suis aussi venu te chercher, il y a Suga, Daichi, Nishi et Tanaka ! Ça va ? »

« - Bonjour Azu ... oui ça va, Sho il est venu me protéger. » Elle sourit un peu plus.

« - Je te l'ai promis, je te protégerais toujours ma princesse ! » Il afficha un grand sourire et embrassa le front de sa sœur.

« - Natsu j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » Intervint Suga en se plaçant à leurs côtés. « Tiens ! » Et il lui tendis un petit pain à la pâte de haricot rouge.

La petite retrouva son grand sourire et remercia le gentil passeur prenant la friandise. Daichi s'approcha aussi et prit la petite pour l'installer sur les épaules d'Asahi. Il déclara alors qu'ils devaient se mettre en route pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Durant le trajet Yu et Ryunosuke faisaient tout pour faire rire la petite qui mangeait son petit pain. Shoyo se joignait, bien évidemment, au pitrerie du duo de première. Daichi et Suga marchaient plus en avant riant de leur gaminerie, discutant discrètement et sérieusement sur la réaction, disons, extrême qu'avait eu le feinteur. Azumane, lui, faisait attention pour ne pas faire tomber la petite de ses épaules, riant aussi des blagues du trio.

Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retards, Daichi alla s'excuser au-près du coach lui expliquant en quelques mots la raison de leur retard. Puis l'entraînement commença. Natsu comme à son habitude alla dans son coin pour faire ses devoirs qui étaient peu nombreux du fait que les vacances étaient le lendemain soir.

Elle regarda le match que faisait Karasuno face à l'association de quartier. Son frère était sur-motivé, il enchainait les attaques puissantes et rapides. Sous cette sur-motivation se cachait en réalité un Shoyo évacuant toute la colère qu'il avait ressentit en voyant sa sœur en larmes.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Shoyo avait préparé le plat préféré de sa sœur pour le dîner. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonne heures que Natsu était endormie, le jeune feinteur finissait son devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait minuit et demi passé. Au moment où il allait se glisser sous la couette il entendit un cri. Réagissant au quart de tour, il couru jusque dans la chambre de sa sœur qui se débattait contre la couette.

« - Natsu réveille toi, c'est qu'un cauchemars ... Allé princesse ouvre les yeux ... »

Il l'a prit contre lui alors qu'elle se réveillé dans un énième cri en l'appelant. Il la berça dans ses bras en lui chuchotant de rassurante parole jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« - Sho ... je peux dormir avec toi ... il était là ... j'ai peur Sho ... »

« - Oui Natsu, t'inquiète pas ton grand frère te protège et il le fera toujours. »

Il assis sa sœur sur sa chaise de bureau, refit son lit et la repris avec lui pour les coucher tout les deux dans son propre lit. Natsu se blottit tout contre le torse de son grand frère, serrant dans ses bras son lapin bleu en peluche, elle se rendormie sous le doux son de la berceuse que lui chantait Shoyo.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour les deux Hinata qui eurent du mal à se réveiller. Il durent cependant se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Shoyo pédalait le plus rapidement possible pour arriver à l'heure à l'entraînement matinal. En arrivant près de l'école de sa sœur un problème intervint et le feinteur ne l'avait pas du tout prévu.

« - Non je veux pas y aller ! » Fit Natsu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Natsu, ne fait pas de caprice ... c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances ... »

« - Sho s'il te plait ils vont se venger pour hier, je veux venir avec toi Sho ! »

« - C'est pas que je ne veux pas Natsu mais j'ai cour moi aussi ... mon école va pas vouloir que tu viennes ... et maman va pas être contente si tu loupe l'école, et je te promet qu'il ne s'en prendront plus à toi ... » Une idée émergea alors dans son esprit. « Si tu y vas, ce soir je viens te chercher avec tout l'équipe d'accord ? Et tu pourras encore monter sur les épaule d'Azu ! » Le visage boudeur de Natsu s'illumina d'un sourire.

« - Pour de vrai ? »

« - Pour de vrai, allé vas-y, en plus Yuki doit t'attendre ! »

La petite embrassa la joue de son frère et partis rejoindre les autres enfants à la garderie. Shoyo sourit et remonta sur son vélo se dépêchant de rejoindre son établissement. Quand il entra dans le gymnase en tenu, tous ses coéquipiers étaient déjà là, mais n'avaient apparemment pas commencé, ce qui le rassura. Nerveusement il s'avança vers le capitaine et lui demanda s'il pouvait leur parler à tous.

« - Bon ... heu voilà ... ce matin Natsu refusait d'aller en cour ... » Commença-t-il.

« - C'est normal au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ... elle va bien d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Suga.

« - Plus ou moins, elle a fait un cauchemars cette nuit ... bref, pour la faire aller à l'école je lui ai dis que ... qu'on viendrait tous la chercher ce soir ... si ça vous dérange pas vous pouvez venir ? » Supplia limite le rouquin en s'inclinant devant ses amis.

Tous s'entre regardèrent en souriant, chacun adorait la petite Natsu alors ils acceptèrent tous, même la grande perche blonde qu'était Tsukishima, ce qui surpris Shoyo qui avait préparé des arguments pour les convaincre. Natsu avait réussi l'exploit de faire ami ami avec l'équipe de corbeau. Et Tsukishima n'échappait pas à la règle, il avait découvert que la petite Hinata était bien plus studieuse et sérieuse que son frère, enfin même si il avait découvert un autre Shoyo quand il était en présence de sa soeur, un Shoyo qu'il appréciait un peu plus.

L'entraînement commença alors, sous la bonne humeur de l'équipe. Après tout il partait le lendemain matin pour Tokyo de plus la semaine c'était transformé en deux semaines. La journée passa rapidement et l'heure d'aller chercher Natsu arriva tout aussi vite.

Shoyo retrouva l'équipe au portail, ils étaient tous en tenue de sport. Les corbeaux descendirent la côtes en discutant joyeusement. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'école élémentaire, la maîtresse fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir autant de monde. Natsu, elle, sauta de joie et couru dans les bras de son frère comme à l'accoutumé.

« - Sho ! T'es venu avec tout le monde ! »

« - Je te l'avais dis ce matin ma princesse ! »

La petite vient donner un bisous à chacun des joueurs de volley, faisant fondre Suga. Azu prit la petite sur ses épaules qui babillait ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la journée. Le silence se fit durant quelques instant, mais la petite rouquine n'aimant visiblement pas ça y remédia bien vite.

« - En faite vous êtes comme une grande famille et Daichi c'est le papa ! » La déclaration fit sourire et rire l'équipe.

« - Et qui à le rôle de la maman ? » Demanda Azu en riant.

« - Bah, c'est Suga ! En plus il fait des bisous à Daichi je les ai vu ! »

L'argenté rougis instantanément à l'entente des paroles de la petite, le capitaine lui eu simplement deux légère rougeurs sur ses joues. Apparemment ils étaient cramés, elle avait dû les voir s'embrasser là où il rangeait le matériel. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour fixait le duo devant eux qui n'osait se retourner.

« - Oh ! Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autours ! » Déclara Asahi en s'avançant vers les deux autres. « Kyoko va être ravi de le découvrir ! »

Suga resta immobile, trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Daichi, lui, se retourna vers son équipe et leur sourit avec embarras. Bon maintenant le mal est fait se disait-il.

« - Ouais ... Donc avec Suga on est ensemble et c'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on voulait vous l'annoncer, haha ! » Il se passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

Nishinoya regardait le couple tour à tour imité par le reste de l'équipe sauf Tsukishima, neutre comme à son habitude, et Asahi qui souriait content pour ses amis. Une fois la surprise de l'annonce passé, les corbeaux félicitèrent Suga et Daichi pour leur mise en couple, soulageant le passeur qui avait, en même temps que sa gêne, eu peur du rejet de leur camarade. Shoyo lui regardait Kageyama, analysant sa réaction face à l'annonce du couple et visiblement il n'avait pas l'air dégouté. Peut-être avait il sa chance, peut-être que le brun était lui aussi gay.

Natsu demanda à descendre des épaules d'Azumane qu'elle squatté pour aller loger l'une de ses mains dans celle de Koshi et l'autre dans celle de Daichi. Et c'est comme ça qu'il rentrèrent au gymnase sous les regard surpris d'Ukai, Takeda et les manageuses. Shoyo, lui était un peu embarrassé du comportement de sa soeur, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger ses camarades.

L'entraînement commença peu de temps après dans la joie, la bonne humeur et le sérieux. Enfin, Tsukishima semblait moins motivé que les autres. À la fin le coach réunis les jeunes adolescents.

« - Ce soir pas d'heure supplémentaire, on part tôt demain matin ! Et je voulais aussi vous préciser que la deuxième semaines sera plus une sorte de semaine de vacances. Le matin vous aurez entraînement mais l'après-midi vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez ! Vous devrez par contre être de retour pour vingt heure maximum si vous étiez sortis de l'académie. »

Tout le monde semblait satisfait du programme pour la seconde semaine. Ils furent ensuite libéré, chacun rentra chez soi, même Shoyo n'alla pas chez le vieux Ukai pour ne pas être en retard le lendemain. À la place il joua un peu au jeu vidéo avec Natsu qui en était toute heureuse. Ils se couchèrent plus tôt, et Natsu dormit cette nuit là aussi avec son grand frère.

* * *

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ça vous a plus ? En tout cas rendez vous mercredi prochain ! Bye bye les Koalas !**


	4. Chapter 3 !

**Bojour à tous pour la suite de Sunshine ! Je vous demande juste pardon j'avais lors de mon blablatage sur le prologue annoncé un KuroTsukki qui ne se fera pas, désolé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Yaku :** **Tu t'approche beaucoup de la vérité pour Natsu mais je vais pas t'en dire plus afin de te laisser du suspens ^^, et pour savoir avec qui elle va dormir je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
**

* * *

Quand le réveille de Shoyo sonna il était quatre heure. Il se leva doucement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Il entreprit de descendre leur sac de voyage, mais se rendit comptes qu'il avait oublié de le préparer. Il sortit alors un grand sac en bandoulière, il y fourra plusieurs t-shirts, sous-vêtement et shorts dont trois de sport. Il y mit aussi basket et chaussure. Shoyo alla en suite dans la chambre de sa sœur et lui prit robe, jupe, short et t-shirt en plus de sous-vêtement, de baskets et chaussure.

Il s'habilla de sa tenu de sport du club et s'occupa de sa petite sœur. Natsu n'étant pas du matin se laissa habiller d'une salopette short en jean, d'un t-shirt jaune et d'un gilet noir par son frère. L'ainé Hinata fit même manger la plus jeune qui avait toujours son lapin dans les mains.

Les deux Hinata partirent ensuite, il était à peine cinq heure. Shoyo portait le sac en bandoulière et sa soeur qui somnolait. Il ne pouvait prendre son vélo pour aller au lycée, vu qu'il aurait été obligé de le laissé là-bas pendant deux semaines. Alors il marcha tranquillement, Natsu ayant posé sa tête sur son épaule. Une bonne petite heure plus tard ils arrivaient à destination. Natsu s'était rendormie, obligeant le feinteur de porter le lapin en peluche qui serait tombé.

« - Hinata, ça va ? » S'inquiéta Sugawara en voyant le roux essoufflé et rouge.

« - Oui ça va ... juste tu peux me prendre Natsu, ça fait une heure que je marche comme ça et j'en peux plus. »

« - Une heure ? Idiot t'aurais pu nous appeler on serait venu t'aider ! » Sermonna l'argenté en chuchotant et en prenant Natsu des bras de son frère.

Shoyo posa alors son sac et s'assit à côté épuisé. Le capitaine vint le saluer en lui apportant une bouteille d'eau qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance. Suga était complétement gaga avec la fillette qui se réveilla doucement dans ses bras en se frottant les yeux. Azumane les rejoignit avec Kageyama, Nishinoya et Tanaka.

« - Sho ... il est où monsieur lapin ? » Demanda Natsu en regardant le susnommé.

« - Là, ne t'en fais pas je l'ai pas oublié ! »

Et il se releva, lui apportant son lapin en peluche. Bientôt tout le monde fut présent et tous purent monter dans le bus. Natsu se mit à côté de son frère délaissant Koshi qui se retrouva avec son aimé. Moins de dix minutes après le départ la petite rouquine dormait, elle fut vite rejoint par son grand frère. Bientôt la quasi totalité du bus s'était endormie. Seul Takeda au volant, Tsukishima le casque sur les oreilles et Kageyama perdu dans ses pensées étaient éveillé.

Kageyama réfléchissait à comment il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Shoyo. Il avait prit la décision de le faire durant le camp d'entraînement mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et par fierté il refusait de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Il était conscient qu'il avait de grande chance de se prendre un râteau mais il ne voulait rien regretter.

Le bus s'arrêta sur le parking non loin de Shinzen, là où se déroulerait le camp d'entraînement. Les corbeaux était tous réveillé depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient commencé un jeu sous la demande de Natsu qui s'ennuyait durant ce long trajet. Un à un il descendirent du véhicule. Natsu prit la main de son ainé quand celui-ci fut descendu.

Un jeune homme au cheveux bi-color arriva près de Shoyo et le salua avant de s'accroupir devant la petite. Il savait qu'elle venait puisque le feinteur le lui avait dit par message.

« - Bonjour, je suis Kenma Kozume, toi t'es la petite sœur Hinata, Natsu c'est ça ? »

La petite resta muette, fixant le passeur de nekoma. Elle finit tout de même par hocher doucement la tête avant de regarder son frère. Bizarrement cela sonna comme un déjà vu dans l'esprit de Karasuno.

« - Il est trop mignon ! Il a une tête de chaton ! » S'extasia Natsu en souriant avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Les joues de Kozume avaient prit une légère teinte rouge, alors que les adolescents présent riaient. Kuroo s'avança près de son passeur et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Il regarda la petite et sourit de manière joueuse. Le capitaine de nekoma fut qualifier de chat sauvage dans l'esprit de Natsu.

« - Oui c'est un chaton très mignon, mais c'est mon chaton petite ! Je suis assez possessif mais je veux bien te le prêter vu que tu es mignonne ! » Déclara Kuroo en souriant. « Et moi c'est Tetsuro Kuroo pour ta gouverne, petit ami de ce magnifique spécimen de chaton ! » Continu-t-il

Autant dire que Kenma avait la même couleur que son jogging et rageait intérieurement contre son petit ami. Ce dernier adorait criait au monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça le gênait beaucoup mais il avait arrêté de protester quand Kuroo lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il était fier de l'avoir auprès de lui dans sa vie et aussi pour l'embêter un peu car il le trouvait irrésistible avec les joues rouges.

À part Shoyo qui était au courant, toute l'équipe de corbeau fût étonné par la nouvelle. Natsu trouvant la situation amusante s'enquit de faire savoir que Daichi et Suga étaient eux aussi un couple, ces derniers rougirent. Kuroo trouva de suite la petite amusante et la porta afin de discuter avec elle.

« - Vous noterez quand même que notre capitaine et avec un passeur et que le capitaine de nekoma et aussi avec un passeur ! » Se senti obligé de faire remarquer Tanaka, la coïncidence fit rire.

Yaku et Suga s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler, malgré leur correspondance téléphonique soutenue il avait beaucoup de chose à se dire. Suga avait aussi fait plus connaissance avec Akaashi de fukurodani qui était aussi ami avec le libéro de nekoma. Ce dernier avait voulu les présenter étant sûr que les deux passeurs s'entendraient bien, depuis ils formaient un joli petit trio.

Lev rejoignit les arrivant et "humilia", pour reprendre les thermes utilisés, Shoyo en lui demandant si il avait grandi. Le russo-japonais se ventait d'avoir pris deux pauvres millimètres au grand dame du roux. Natsu en voyant l'immense garçon parler à son frère prit peur et se cacha dans le cou de Kuroo qui la portait.

« - Lev tu fais peur à la petite avec ta tête de psychopathe ! » Déclara le capitaine de nekoma en fixant le susnommé.

« - C'est elle la sœur d'Hinata ? » Il s'approcha de son capitaine se fichant royalement de ce que celui-ci venait de dire.

La petite rouquine vit une ombre s'approcher de là où elle se trouvait. Elle savait que c'était le géant qui avait parlé à son grand frère, celui qui lui faisait peur avec ses yeux vif et perçant et sa taille de titan. Natsu se sera un peu plus contre Kuroo espérant échapper au garçon.

« - Sho ... » Murmura-t-elle avec crainte.

Le susnommé, en pleine discussion avec Kenma à quelques mètre de là, tourna la tête vers sa sœur et en moins de deux se retrouva entre elle et Lev qui la détaillait. Cela déstabilisa beaucoup Kuroo de le voir arriver alors que la petite n'avait que poussé un murmure, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas développé un super sens. Natsu lui fut prit des bras par son frère. Tout de suite elle se cala contre Shoyo, enserrant son cou entre ses bras et y cachant son visage.

« - Natsu t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de danger Lev est très gentil. C'est vrai qu'il est grand et qu'il a une tête de psychopathe mais c'est un bébé, c'est Kenma qui le dit ! »

« - Le mignon chaton ? » Questionna la petite.

« - Oui, lui Natsu. Allé excuse-toi et dis bonjour à Lev s'il te plaît, c'est pas très poli ce que tu viens de faire ... »

Natsu releva doucement sa tête et fixa le russo-japonais. Elle s'exécuta alors, demandant pardon au géant et lui disant bonjour d'une petite voix timide. Lev lui sourit alors et se présenta à elle en bonne et due forme.

Ils allèrent ensuite poser leurs sacs dans la salle qu'on leur avait désigné. Natsu irait dormir avec les manageurs. Les entraînements commencèrent peu après, toutes les équipes étant arrivé. Bien évidement karasuno perdit tout ses matchs et dû sprinter sur la pente raide. La petite Natsu désespérait de les voir gagner, son frère était le plus fort pourtant.

« - Natsu, on est fort mais eux le sont encore plus et pour nous améliorer on s'entraîne avec eux. Comme ça on perdra plus face à personne. » Lui avait expliqué Shimizu en souriant.

La petite rousse avait alors sourit et regardé les matchs. À la fin de la journée elle aida son frère à s'entraîner en envoyant le ballon à Kageyama qui faisait la passe à Shoyo. Elle en était toute contente, même si ils rataient plus souvent qu'ils ne réussissaient.

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et tous se dirigèrent au réfectoire où attendait le repas que leur avait préparé les mangeurs toutes ensembles. Shoyo assis sa sœur à côté de lui, l'aidant à couper correctement sa viande et a bien utiliser les baguettes qu'elle commençait à peine à utiliser. Tout ça se passa sous l'œil attendrit de certain ou surpris d'autre.

Vint ensuite l'heure de la douche. Les mangeurs étaient venu voir Shoyo, lui proposant d'utiliser leur douche avant elles pour qu'il s'occupe de sa sœur. Il avait accepté avec gratitude et emmené sa sœur avec lui. Il prit d'abord sa douche et noua une serviette à sa taille.

« - Tu te tournes ! » Fit Natsu en tenant sa serviette devant elle.

« - Natsu je t'ai déjà vu toute nue tu sais ... » Soupira le roux avec amusement.

« - Oui mais tu te tournes ... Je veux plus que tu vois je suis grande ! »

« - Ok ok mais on chante, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive un truc alors que j'ai le dos tourné ... »

« - Oui ! »

Et tout deux chantèrent d'une même voix la comptine anglaise de la petite étoile qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Le couplet prit fin et ils commencèrent le refrain.

« - Twinkle, twinkle little HAAA ! Sho ça pique ! Sho ! » Cria Natsu en agitant les mains et tapant des pieds.

Le dit Sho se retourna pour voir ce spectacle, il comprit bien vite que sa sœur avait mit du savon dans ses yeux. Doucement il s'approcha en prenant le pommeau de douche en main.

« - Natsu arrête de bouger je vais d'aider d'accord ? Allé princesse ça va vite passer ... »

La petite s'arrêta alors, chouinant sous la douleur. Avec douceur Shoyo passa l'eau sur les yeux fermés de sa sœur, petit à petit la fillette rouvrit ses yeux devenu légèrement rouge à cause du shampoing.

Doucement le jeune lycéen finit de laver sa petite sœur en reprenant la comptine là où ils l'avaient stoppé. Seulement la fillette ne chanta pas avec lui, elle préféra l'écouter. Elle adorait la voix envoûtante qu'avait son frère quand il chantait sérieusement.

À la fin de la chansonnette Natsu était toute propre. Son aîné attrapa sa serviette posé plus loin et l'emmitoufla dedans après l'avoir sécher avec délicatesse. Shoyo les emmena dans la pièce d'à côté où ils se vêtirent de leur pyjama. Seulement ce fut le drame.

« - Mince j'ai oublié de te prendre un pyjama à la maison Natsu ! »

« - Quoi ? ... Mais je vais faire comment ? Je veux pas dormir toute nue ! » S'écria la petite.

« - ... Je sais tu vas mettre l'un de mes t-shirt j'en avais en trop ... Tu veux ? »

« - Ouiii ! Un t-shirt de Sho ! »

Elle était contente, elle aurait l'odeur rassurante de son grand frère comme ça. Elle mit alors sa culotte et le t-shirt que son grand frère avait choisi pour dormir. Celui-ci lui arrivait aux genoux et lui tombait un peu sur les épaules.

Shoyo porta ensuite sa sœur, il resta torse nu jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le dortoir des joueurs de karasuno. Arrivé là il prit un autre haut qu'il revêtit pour la nuit.

Quand Nishinoya arriva, la petite Hinata cria en s'avançant vers lui et lui enserrant la taille.

« - T'es trop mignon avec les cheveux tombant Nishi ! » S'extasia-t-elle en lui offrant son plus grand des sourires.

Cette petite révélation fit bien rire les joueurs présents, soit Tanaka, Sawamura, Sugawara et Asahi en plus de Shoyo.

« - T'as vu Azu ! Il est trop mignon ! » Reprit la jeune rouquine en tournant sa tête vers le champion.

« - Oui ... Oui j'ai vu Natsu il est très mignon ... » Avoua timidement le grand brun gêné.

Étrangement ces paroles firent rater un battement au cœur du libero qui rougis légèrement avant de se diriger vers Asahi en se détachant de la petite.

« - Alors comme ça je suis mignon Azu ? »

« - Je ... Heu oui ... Tu ... » Voilà il avait fait surchauffé le terminal qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Yu prit alors son courage à deux main, il pensait que c'était le bon moment, là tout de suite. Maintenant. Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, appuya sur la nuque du champion afin qu'il se baisse. Très rapidement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, durement, chastement, amoureusement.

Quand le duo se sépara l'un fit comme si cela était naturel, alors que l'autre était resté statufié le visage aussi rouge que la plus mûr des tomates. Natsu était toute contente de les voir se faire un bisou, affirmant que c'était adorable. Suga et Sawamura souriaient avec bien vaillance alors que Ryunosuke fixait ses deux coéquipiers imité par Shoyo.

« - Je t'aime Asahi. » Lâcha Nishinoya qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur le susnommé.

Ce dernier l'attrapa et l'enserra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il se sentait caché du regard des autres, il était gêné et heureux. Asahi aurait préféré que cela se face en privé mais connaissant Nishi il fallait faire dans l'originalité. Du bout de ces lèvres il souffla un " moi aussi Yu " que seul ce dernier put entendre.

Quand le reste de l'équipe arriva qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant le nouveau couple assis l'un entre les jambes de l'autre à se câliner. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde revienne de la douche.

Natsu somnolait contre le torse de son frère en enserrant son lapin dans ses bras. Le dit frère l'apporta dans le dortoir des manageurs et la coucha dans son futon. Il lui embrassa le front, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

« - Je suis dans une salle pas très loin, si il y a un problème tu viens me voir d'accord ? »

« - Hmmhm ... » Répondit-elle.

Shoyo se tourna ensuite vers leurs deux manageurs.

« - Si elle fait un cauchemar venait me chercher directement. »

« - T'inquiètes pas on est là Hinata. » Assura Yachi.

« - Non venez juste me chercher. Si ce n'est pas moi ou ma mère elle panique. »

Les filles acquiescèrent alors se posant plusieurs questions. Shoyo leur afficha un sourire et alla lui aussi se coucher. Par un heureux hasard son couchage était juste à côté de celui de Tobio. Il regarda le grand brun un petit moment avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Alors verdict pour ce chapitre, bien ou pas ?  
**

 **Bisous les Koalas !**


	5. Chapter 4 !

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis particulièrement excité de vous livrer ce chapitre, même si je pense que la fin de celui-ci me semble un peu sadique. Sans plus attendre je vous laisse le lire ! Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et/ou qui laisse des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite ! Et en espérant que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Karo :** **Merci d'apprécier autant cette fanfiction, j'espère que cette te plaira aussi ! Normalement la semaine prochaine il y aura des révélations qui réponds à beaucoup de questions, mais j'en dit pas plus ^^**

 **Sur ce enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 !  
**

* * *

La nuit s'était bien passé, Natsu n'avait fait aucun cauchemars. Shoyo se leva donc de bonne humeur. Il se dirigea directement dans la salle où dormait sa sœur et frappa à la porte. C'est l'une des manageurs de Fukurodani qui lui ouvrit. Cette dernière lui parla de sa sœur qui était toute mignonne endormie.

Il entra dans la salle, les manageurs étaient déjà toutes debout. Seule Natsu dormait encore. Cette dernière était couché en boule en serrant son lapin contre elle. Shoyo s'agenouilla à ses côtés et vint lui embrasser tendrement le front.

« - Princesse il est l'heure de se réveiller … » Chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux .

« - Hmm … Sho veut pas … » Bougonna la petite.

« - Allé Natsu, on va petit déjeuner … »

« - Tu me porte ..? »

Shoyo sourit et se releva en portant sa sœur sur son dos. Les manageurs étaient attendris par cette scène adorable. Elles suivirent les deux Hinata jusqu'au réfectoire rejoignant tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner.

Le numéro dix de Karasuno assis d'abord sa sœur avant de s'installer à côté. En face d'eux se trouvait Kageyama qui buvait son chocolat chaud. La petite attendit que son frère finisse de lui préparer ses tartines en fixant le passeur qui soutenait son regard.

« - Natsu fixe pas les gens comme ça … » Soupira son ainé en lui donnant ses fameuses tartines.

« - C'est lui qui a commencé d'abord ! »

« - Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! » S'offusqua Kageyama.

« - Je mens pas ! Sho ! Il dit que des bêtises promis j'ai pas commencé ! »

« - Mais non ! »

Shoyo regarda alors Tobio un long moment dans les yeux. Il finit par détourner le regard en soupirant.

« - Je me fiche de savoir si c'est toi qui a commencé ou non Natsu. Ne fixe pas les gens comme ça c'est tout … »

« - D'accord … »

La petite prit l'une de ses tartines et mordit dedans à pleine dent. Elle adorait les tartines à la confiture, surtout si c'était Sho qui les lui avait faite.

Plus loin, une table réunissait Suga, Yaku, Daichi, Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi et Bokuto. Ces derniers avaient discrètement observé la scène en souriant amusé.

« - On dirait pas le même quand il s'agit de sa sœur, il semble plus responsable et protecteur. Plus mature aussi. Alors que sur le terrain ou quand elle est pas là c'est pas du tout le même. » Fit remarquer le capitaine de Nekoma.

« - Oui ça nous a tous surpris la première fois. Et puis Natsu a des réaction étrange, pareil pour Shoyo. » Expliqua Sawamura en leur racontant l'épisode de la demande en mariage et celui de l'école.

« - Elle m'a dit aussi que son frère la protègerais toujours … Mais je sais pas pourquoi elle semblait absente quand elle m'a dit ça. » Dit Asahi.

« - C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Mais je sais pas comment demander des explication à Hinata. Ça me semble un peu malpoli. » Renchérit Sugawara.

« - D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est Shoyo qui s'occupe de sa sœur, je sais que leur mère est parti pour son travail mais son père il est où ? » Demanda Yaku intrigué.

« - Leur père les a abandonné il y a deux ans. J'en sais pas plus. » Intervint Kozume. « Il me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi son père ne s'occupait pas de sa sœur. J'ai pas osé en demander plus. »

Chacun des joueurs présent s'entreregardèrent avec toujours plus de question sans réponse. Les corbeaux présent était surpris, c'est que malgré l'extravertisme de Shoyo ils savaient que très peu de chose sur lui et sa famille.

Kenma finit par sortir son portable afin de jouer. C'est pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il se disait que si Shoyo voulait leur en parler il le ferait. Tout en fixant et pianotant sur son écran il cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Le repas prit fin et les matchs d'entraînement reprirent. Les trois premiers jours se passèrent tous de la même manière à peu de chose près. À la fin du troisième jours Shoyo et Tobio arrêtèrent de s'entraîner ensemble suite à une dispute entre eux à cause d'une passe ancienne de la part du passeur.

Le feinteur rejoignit donc Tsukishima, Akaashi, Bokuto et Kuroo dans leur entraînement après avoir fait quelques passe avec Kenma. Sa sœur le suivit pour regarder ce qu'il allait faire. Lev se joignit aussi à l'entraînement.

Ils décidèrent donc de faire un trois contre trois. Natsu se mit près du tableau, elle était chargé de compter les points. Le match commençait à être intéressant, les aînés donnaient des conseils aux secondes qui jouaient avec eux.

Kuroo passa la balle à Lev qui était enthousiaste, sans doute un peu trop. Le russo-japonais frappa de toute ses force dans la balle qui rebondit sur le bloc. La balle fut dévier et se dirigea avec force et puissance en plein sur Natsu qui n'eut le temps de rien faire. Elle se la prit en pleine tête, la faisant tomber en arrière un peu plus loin dans un bruit sourd.

Shoyo resta un instant tétanisé devant la vision de sa sœur à terre. Au même moment un flash lui revenu en mémoire le ramenant quelques années en arrière. Il ferma les yeux secouant la tête pour faire disparaître ce souvenir atroce. Le feinteur courut jusqu'à sa sœur vite suivit par les autres.

« - Natsu, ma princesse ! Répond moi … Tu vas bien ? » L'inquiétude le ronger alors qu'il enlaçait doucement la petite qui ouvrit les yeux lentement.

« - Sho j'ai mal ! » Pleurnicha Natsu en se tenant le front.

Elle finit par sangloter, plus par peur que vraiment par mal. Shoyo la berça tout en lui murmurant de rassurante parole. Lev se sentait mal, il se sentait responsable. Bokuto se mit alors à faire le pitre dans l'espoir de calmer la petite et Kuroo se joignit à lui. Akaashi regarda le front rougis de la petite s'assurant des dégâts. Tsukishima revint quant à lui avec une poche de glace qu'il posa sur le front de Natsu qui se calmait.

Shoyo tremblait, il avait eu tellement peur. Et cette vision de son passé n'arrangeait rien. Il serra alors sa sœur contre lui, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

« - Sho tu me fais mal … »

« - Pardon princesse … » Il desserra sa prise sur elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui … Juste un peu mal à la tête … »

« - Tu vas avoir une bosse et un bleu je pense. Heureusement ça ne devrait pas trop te faire mal grâce à la glace que Tsukki a été chercher.» Déclara alors Akaashi.

« - D'accord … Merci Akaashi, merci Tsukki ! » Elle leur embrassa chacun une joue.

Le grand attaquant de nekoma s'approcha doucement d'eux et s'accroupit. Avec un air tout penaud il s'excusa au près de la petite Natsu. Ce fut un choc pour Kuroo de voir Lev ainsi.

« - C'est pas de ta faute, c'est un accident Lev. Ne t'en veux pas. » Lui avait répondu Shoyo.

Les manageurs de fukurodani arrivèrent pour les prévenir de se dépêcher si ils voulaient manger. Les six volleyeurs rangèrent donc le matèriel et partir manger, Natsu dans les bras de son frère tenant toujours la poche de glace sur son front.

À table ils durent expliquer pourquoi la petite avait un bleu et une bosse sur le front. Natsu en rigolait, disant qu'elle avait une blessure de guerre avec toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait. Cela en fit rire beaucoup.

Au moment de coucher Natsu, Shoyo prit tout son temps. Il avait un peu peur de la laisser. Sans doute était-ce à cause de se souvenir qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait vu sa sœur à terre. Il fini tout de même par la laisser et alla se coucher. Pourtant il eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là, le rouquin se tournait et retournait dans sa couette, se demandant sans cesse si Natsu n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Ça agaça beaucoup son voisin de futon, qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir en entendant le froissement des draps juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à un Hinata mort d'inquiétude. Kageyama s'arrêta dans son intention de l'engueuler silencieusement en voyant l'expression de son visage malgré le faible éclairage.

« - Qu'est ce que t'as à gigoter comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? » Chuchota Tobio afin de ne pas réveiller les autres.

« - Rien désolé Kageyama. » Répondit le roux sur le même ton.

« - Bien sûr, à d'autre. Alors ? »

« - Je m'inquiète … » Soupira Shoyo après un moment.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pour Natsu. »

« - Tu sais il va rien lui arriver. Elle s'est juste prit un ballon. C'est pas à la première personne que ça arrive. » Essaya-t-il de le rassurer même si il se tromper sur la raison de l'inquiétude de l'autre.

Voyant que ses paroles n'avait pas grand effet sur son feinteur préféré il lui attrapa sa main doucement. Cela fit d'ailleurs rougir Shoyo, mais dans la pénombre on ne put le voir. Le pouce de Tobio se mit à caresser le dos de la main voisine. Cela apaisa un peu le rouquin. Les deux corbeaux se rendormir donc main dans la main.

Le lendemain matin les corbeaux étaient terriblement amusé de voir Kageyama allongé sur le dos, enlaçant d'un bras Hinata qui avait la tête posé sur le torse de ce dernier. Ils avaient toujours leurs mains entrelaçaient et tout deux avaient un visage de bien heureux. Sans pouvoir se retenir Nishinoya et Tanaka prirent des photos de leurs camarades sous les rirent de certains suites à quelques remarques bien pensée.

Daichi fini par se décider à les réveiller, il avait encore des matchs d'entraînements aujourd'hui après tout. Alors avec sa mélodieuse voix il leur cria de se lever alors qu'il partait avec les autres. Les deux concerné froncèrent des sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne bougèrent pas dans un premier temps, chacun d'eux se sentaient bien. Hinata et Kageyama prirent alors leurs situation, ils se regardèrent pour être sur, on e savait jamais il pouvaient encore rêver. Le roux rougis fortement et se leva en bredouillant on ne savait quoi dans sa barbe inexistante, gêné il prit ses affaires avant d'aller se changer. Et non il ne fuyait pas ! Il effectuait simplement un repli calculé !

Kageyama avait les joues légèrement rouge, n'ayant pas mieux il prit sa couette pour s'y cacher dessous. Il ne savait pas de qui ou de quoi il se cachait il était seul dans la pièce après tout. IL finit par se lever et aller se préparer, il ne voulait pas subir les foudre de son capitaine après tout.

Dans le réfectoire, où se déroulait le petit déjeuné les corbeau devaient être les plus bruyant. Hinata était dans son coin en train de s'occuper de sa sœur en compagnie de Kuroo et Kenma. Natsu discutait avec le capitaine de nekoma, débattant sur la mignonnerie du jeune bicolores.

La journée se présenta sous de bonne hospice, la matinée avait été emplis de match que karasuno continuait de perdre. Pourtant tous avait remarqué leur évolution depuis le premier, et franchement ça faisait peur. Dans l'après midi une pause leur fit à tous le plus grand bien. Les manageurs leurs amenèrent des gourdes d'eau bien fraîche et de bon morceau de pastèque.

Tobio et Shoyo se faisaient, la tension en eux montait. Les deux jeunes se disputaient, pour une raison aussi futile que de savoir quelle chaussette mettre. Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se calmer, Natsu les regardait faire, dans sa petite tête une idée qu'elle jugea lumineuse la réjouit. Et comme personne ne semblait vouloir les séparer elle s'approcha doucement de son frère qui était dos à elle. Une fois à bonne distance, elle rassembla toute sa force et poussa son grand frère qui parti subitement en avant entraînant le passeur face à lui dans sa chute. Le fracas que fit la chute interpella tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« - Je veux pas que vous vous disputiez ! » Cria Natsu.

Shoyo restait statufié, les yeux écarquillaient il regardait Tobio. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvé sur celle du brun qui était tout aussi stupéfait que lui. La petite rouquine était fière d'elle, son petit coup de pouce avait fonctionnait, enfin maintenant elle espérait que son idée fonctionne et que les deux adolescents finissent ensemble.

Kageyama repoussa doucement le roux en le tenant par les épaules, il aurait voulu profiter encore une peu des douce lèvres sucré d'Hinata, mais en avait-il seulement le droit ? Il ne savait pas, pourtant le regard de Shoyo semblait triste. Et c'était vrai après la stupéfaction, voir celui qu'il aimait le repousser lui serra le cœur. Il pensait que finalement il n'avait pas sa chance avec lui. Pourtant et à la surprise de tous, Tobio reprit possession des lèvres du roux et cette fois ce fut volontaire. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau, doucement, tendrement. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au feinteur pour répondre au baisé en mouvant timidement ses lèvres rose, les joues rouges.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin leurs yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux voisins, ce que chacun y lu leur fit chaud au cœur, les mots n'était pas de mise, le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient en disait long. Le monde autour d'eux semblait avoir disparu. Un toussotement les réveilla pourtant de leur monde.

« - On reprend les matchs … » Fit timidement Sugawara gêné de les interrompre.

Le reste de la journée se passa de manière … embarrassante ? En tout cas le duo de karasuno n'était pas totalement concentré. Du coup Sugawara prit les devant, il leur ordonna d'aller discutait et de mettre les choses au clair après ou avant leur entraînement et lui s'occuperait de Natsu.

Pendant le repas l'argenté était assis aux côtés de la petite rouquine qui parlait sans s'arrêtait, lui avouant que Shoyo était amoureux de Tobio depuis longtemps. Daichi près d'eux souriait, et pensait que son petit ami ferait une bonne mère … heu père, il ferait un bon père.

« - Suga on pourra faire la visite du lycée de nuit s'il te pait ? »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Un garçon de Shinzen à dit que j'étais pas cape parce que j'étais froussarde, mais j'en suis pas une ! Alors on pourra ? »

Le gentil passeur voulait lui dire non parce qu'il avait un peu peur, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir la petite, donc il finit par acceptait à la plus grande joie de Natsu qui en trépignait d'impatience. Après le repas Natsu attendait Suga qui discutait avec Yaku et Akaashi, ils s'étaient retrouvé et le gentil passeur lui avait demandé d'attendre cinq minutes.

Pourtant la petite finit par s'ennuyait et les cinq minutes était passé. Elle voulait y aller et maintenant alors tant pis si l'argenté ne venait elle le laissait là. C'est donc avec détermination qu'elle s'aventure dans les bâtiments déserts et sombres de l'académie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'aventurait dans se dédale de couloir elle perdait son courage. Une porte s'ouvrit subitement sur sa droite et une masse sombre en surgit en poussant un terrifiant "bouh", la petite sursauta mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle s'enfuit pour s'échapper, ses souvenir se mélangeant avec sa peur. Elle descendit les escaliers, s'enfonçait sans s'arrêtait dans le bâtiment. Elle fini par tomber devant un corps qui ne bougeait pas, c'était un mannequin de science mais dans l'esprit terrifier de l'enfant s'était un monstre qui la tétanisé. Natsu se cacha sous une table en boule, elle voulait Shoyo, qu'il la protège et la rassure comme il le faisait toujours.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? Votre avis ?**


	6. Chapter 5 !

**Pfiou ! Je poste à temps, on est pas jeudi ! Je suis trop contente de pas être en retard !  
**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser car le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres ( il fait un peu moins de 2500 mots ) donc désolé !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Karo :** **Peut-être ou peut-être pas, tu verra bien si son 6e sens se réveillera en lisant ! ^^ Oui très maligne, enfin pour le personnage de Natsu je m'inspirre du comportement d'une de mes cousines qui à son âge !** **  
**

* * *

Shoyo se triturait les mains, le regard fuyant sur le paysage afin de ne pas voir la personne qui lui faisait face. Pas par peur, non, par gêne. Il était gêné de se trouvait là devant Kageyama. Il se sentait même un peu ridicule. Et ça durait depuis cinq minutes. Aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche, chacun redoutant la réaction de l'autre.

Finalement Tobio, au bord de l'impatience, attrapa l'une des mains du roux. Ce dernier encra par la même occasion son regard brun sur le sol. Avec douceur et maladresse le passeur enlaça Hinata.

« - Je t'aime Shoyo »

Ça avait été un murmure, directement soufflé au creux de l'oreille du roux. Le dit Shoyo avait frissonné, rougissant. Une odeur de réglisse musqué lui parvint jusqu'aux narines, il se sentait bien là. Il releva la tête pour pouvoir voir un Tobio gêné qui le détaillait. Il sourit, plus que jamais, il était heureux. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide bécot sur ses lèvres.

« - Moi aussi Tobio, moi aussi je t'aime … » Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Des bras l'enserrèrent tout contre le torse musclé du susnommé. Chacun des deux garçons avaient le nez dans le cou de l'autre. Ça faisait du bien, à leur avis commun, de ne pas se disputer pour une fois. De plus il était agréable d'être câliné par celui que l'on aime. Shoyo avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, qu'ici, à l'abris dans les bras de Kageyama rien ne pouvait arriver. Il était en sécurité. Le brun aussi était bien, un doux sentiment lui réchauffait le cœur, le faisant battre plus vite qu'à la normal. Tobio n'était pas habitué à ce genre de sensation, mais il trouvait cela très agréable et pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté ce moment si magique.

Pourtant tout s'arrêta quand un sentiment prit tout d'un coup le rouquin. Son regard se releva et s'encra dans celui de Tobio qui fut surpris d'y lire comme de l'affolement et de l'inquiétude. À peine quelques secondes au pare avant ils étaient paisiblement en train de ce câliner.

« - Natsu … Elle a besoin de moi. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose… Je le sens, elle a besoin de moi Tobio. » Déblatéra Shoyo en s'écartant du brun.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que Sugawara arrivait avec Akaashi et Yaku en panique. Il sut directement que son instinct ne l'avait, encore une fois, pas trompé et que quelque chose était arrivé à sa petite sœur. L'argenté lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, la demande de Natsu pour aller visité l'école pendant la nuit, l'attente qu'elle avait dû subir par sa faute alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis et enfin la disparition de la petite rousse suite à son inattention. Le gentil passeur s'excusa mille et une fois auprès de Shoyo qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

C'est en panique que Shoyo et les quatre autres volleyueurs allèrent fouiller la totalité des bâtiments qui constituaient l'académie Shinzen. Ils furent rejoint dans leur fouille par le reste de l'équipe de corbeau, le capitaine de nekoma avec Kozume ainsi que Lev et Bokuto.

Hinata était dans un total état panique, son battait comme dans le vide et semblait résonner dans sa tête. Il fit un détour par le dortoir où dormait sa sœur, au cas où, à tout hasard, elle s'y trouverait, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il prit tout de même le lapin en peluche avant de retourner à la fouille du bâtiment. Un garçon qu'il connaissait seulement de vus suite au nombreux match qu'il avait effectué contre shinzen, vint le voir. Il avait un air penaud et désolé sur e visage. Il lui raconta la petite blague qu'il avait faite à Natsu, cet annonce inquiéta un peu plus le jeune roux en même temps que cela l'énerva contre le jeune homme. Pourtant il ne prit pas la peine de l'engueuler comme il l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances, il devait avant tout retrouver Natsu. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment là.

Natsu était terrifié, les ombres qui bougeaient autours de sa cachette improvisé l'horrifié. Ses larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues alors qu'elle enlaçait ses jambes contre son torse pour essayer de se rassurer. Dans de petit hoquet dû à ses sanglots elle appelait sans cesse son grand frère espérant qu'il la retrouve au plus vite sous la petite table où elle était et qu'il la protège des monstres. Des bruits pas se firent de plus en plus près, accentuant ses tremblements et sa peur. La jeune rouquine plaqua ses deux petites mains sur sa bouche, essayant un maximum de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cet chose qui arrivait la trouve, elle savait que c'était pas Shoyo.

Elle vit une paire de pied s'arrêter devant sa cachette, sa respiration s'était coupé alors que quelqu'un s'abaissait. L'homme était grand et ses yeux brillant par la lumière de la lune lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quand ces yeux perçant se posèrent sur elle, et elle ne put retenir un cri de terreur qui surpris l'attaquant de nekoma. Lev se recula alors doucement et prévint les autres par messages. Il vit la petite se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même, sanglotant et tremblant de tout son petit corps. Et malgré les paroles qu'il prononçait et qu'il croyait apaisante elle ne se calma pas.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard tout le reste des garçons arrivèrent, avec Shoyo en tête. Le rouquin s'approcha doucement de sa sœur et la sortit de sous la table où elle était. Avec précaution il l'enlaça tendrement la serrant tout contre lui et lui tendant le lapin en peluche qu'il se bénissait d'avoir prit.

« - Natsu calme toi, c'est moi, Shoyo. Tout va bien je suis là, je te protège ma princesse. » La petite se cala rapidement contre son frère en serrant sa peluche que lui avait donné ce dernier. Et malgré ce que tous croyaient la petite ne se calma pas, du moins pas totalement. Natsu restait tremblante et en pleur dans les bras du feinteur. « Il y a une salle de musique avec un piano ici ? »

Beaucoup furent surpris par la question. Pourquoi voulait-il un piano dans un moment pareil ? Pourtant aucun d'eux ne demanda et le garçon de Shinzen, qui s'était joint à la recherche, sans doute pour se faire pardonner, leur demanda de le suivre. Par chance la salle de musique était ouverte, sans dote un oubli du concierge.

Shoyo s'installa alors au piano rapidement, calant sa sœur à califourchon sur ses cuisses, la collant face à lui contre son torse. Elle fût installé de façon à ne pas gêner Shoyo quand il jouerait. Il ne prêta pas attention aux autres volleyeurs présent dans la salle qui les avaient suivit et il commença à jouer.

Aussitôt que ses doigts eurent frôlés les touches du piano que celui-ci se mit à chanter la belle symphonie "Canon in D" de Pachelbel. La douce mélodie sembla progressivement calmer Natsu, qui peu à peu s'endormait la tête posé sur l'épaule rassurante de son grand frère. Kageyama fût surpris de découvrir un tel talent chez le feinteur, et il ne fût pas le seul, tous l'étaient. Jamais aucun d'eux n'auraient pu imaginer ou croire que le feinteur de Karasuno avait un tel talent si il ne l'avait vu de leur propre yeux.

Pourtant chacun en fut charmé, Suga souriait avec tendresse et se callait contre Daichi dans une étreinte chaleureuse, Kuroo enlaça son petit chaton personnelle qui se blottit le dos contre le torse du plus grand, Nishinoya attrapa seulement la main d'Asahi, entrelaçant avec amour leurs doigts. Tsukishima laissa son regard se perdre sur la silhouette de son meilleur ami, Akaashi faisant de même sur le sien et les deux cibles visuels ne s'en rendirent aucunement compte.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la salle de musique, Shoyo regarda Natsu, vérifiant qu'elle dormait bien et en profita pour essuyer se joues encore humide. Il savait qu'en jouant un morceau, celui-là en particulier, il arriverait à la calmer et à l'endomir. Doucement il se retourna vers les autres garçons présents dont les questions brûlaient pour la plupart leurs lèvres.

« - Je vous dois sans doute des explications … » Souffla-t-il à mi-voix en câlinant sa si précieuse petite sœur tout contre son cœur.

« - En effet, je pense qu'on en a effectivement le droit. » Fit Kageyama en allant s'asseoir à l'une des tables vite imité par le reste des personnes présentent.

Shoyo prit une grande inspiration, il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, son regard se fixa sur le sol en même temps qu'il organisait ses idées. Il avait un peu peur de tout leur avouer mais il leur devait au moins ça après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

« - Mon père n'est pas japonais, c'est un pianiste américain. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Natsu et moi avons les cheveux roux. Quand j'étais petit mon père m'a transmis sa passion pour le piano et m'a appris à en jouer, il disait que j'avais un don. On était heureux, ma mère, mon père et moi. Puis il a eu Natsu qui est arrivé, ma mère était très contente d'avoir une petite fille, moi aussi j'étais content j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Natsu, on s'est toujours très bien entendu malgré notre différence d'âge. » Chacun nota qu'il n'avait pas mentionné son père.

« - Seulement le bonheur à cesser. Un jour, alors que je rentrais à la maison j'ai vu mon père battre Natsu qui n'avait que trois ans. Je l'ai tout de suite défendu, mon père faisait vraiment peur à ce moment-là, je … je ne le reconnaissais pas. » Shoyo ferma les yeux quelques instant, essayant de chasser les images qui fusaient dans tête et calmer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. « Comme il ne voulait pas me frapper parce que selon lui j'étais son "enfant parfait" il s'est en allé sans rien dire. Il a recommencé à s'en prendre à Natsu, et comme il menaçait de s'en prendre à ma mère si je parlais, je ne disais rien à personne et ma mère n'était pas au courant non plus. À cette époque j'étais un très bon élève alors j'avais arrêté de travailler à l'école et je faisais exprès de mal jouer au piano, de ce fait il se focaliser sur moi plutôt que sur Natsu, ça le rendait dingue que je ne sois plus son garçon parfait. Natsu a vite compris que je faisais ça pour elle, pour la protéger, alors elle m'aidait à me soigner après mon passage à tabac. » Il s'arrêta encore une fois reprenant une grande inspiration et serrant un peu plus Natsu contre lui.

« - Le seul échappatoire que j'avais à cet époque c'était volley. Il y a deux ans maintenant mon père est partis et n'est jamais revenue. Il nous avait dit qu'il allait faire des courses. Seulement je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir tout découvert et de l'avoir menacer de partir. Si Natsu vit mal au rejet aujourd'hui c'est à cause de notre père qui l'a toujours rejeter, elle fait toujours des cauchemars à cause de tout ça, ça l'a traumatisé, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est si proche elle et moi. »

Un silence s'imposa dans la salle suite à ce monologue bien triste. Personne n'osa parler ou bouger. Tous avaient très bien remarqué le tremblement dans la voix du jeune feinteur à la fin de son discours. Après quelques secondes Tobio n'n pouvant plus se leva et alla enlacer son petit ami, le serrant avec douceur et tendresse tout contre lui afin de le rassurer. Ou simplement pour lui montrer que maintenant lui était là et qu'il le protégeait. À la pensée général Shoyo était le meilleur des grand frères. Le jeune roux se blottit contre le corps chaud qui l'étreignait alors que quelques larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues.

Après quelques minutes, et suite à l'intervention de Daichi tous allèrent se coucher en silence. Cette nuit là Natsu dormit avec son ainé qui ne voulait en aucun cas la laisser seule. Kageyama se coucha près d'eux et fini par enlacer Shoyo qui se blottit contre lui sans lâcher sa petite sœur. Suga dormit lui aussi dans les bras de Daichi, un peu chamboulé par le passé de Shoyo.

Yamaguchi aussi était chamboulé, il comprenait vraiment ce que pouvait ressentir Shoyo ou Natsu pour avoir vécu à peu de chose près la même chose qu'eux. Kei étant au courant du passé de son meilleur ami l'enlaça un peu gauchement en lui caressant les cheveux. Cela surpris beaucoup le vert qui en rougis, il se blottit tout de même contre son ami et s'endormis sans problème dans les bras rassurant.

Kenma, lui se coucha directement sur le torse de Kuroo, le trouvant bien plus confortable et douillet que le fûton dans lequel il dormait à côté, ce fut aussi l'avis de Nishinoya puisqu'il se coucha de la même manière sur Asahi. Yaku et Lev dormait l'un à côté de l'autre leur main se touchant presque.

Bokuto quant à lui eu du mal à trouvait le sommeil et comme il agaçait beaucoup son meilleur ami Akaashi, ce dernier se décida à se blottir tout contre son dos, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa présence rassurante pour s'endormir. L'attaquant trouva de ce fait bien vite le sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà tout est expliqué ici, le pourquoi du comment ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Bien ou pas ? A plus pour la suite ! Bisous les Koalas !**


	7. Chapter 6 !

**Je sais je suis en retard d'une semaine et ce chapitre est affreusement court. seulement voilà avec les cours et la tonne de devoirs je n'ai pu écrire dans les temps pour la semaine dernière, de ce fait j'ai décidé de poster une semaine sur deux afin de pouvoir m'avancer dans les chapitre et pour reprendre un bon rythme, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Et pour la longeur de ce chapitre j'en suis désolé, mais c'est une sorte de chapitre transitoire entre la première et deuxième semaine du camps. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus dedans.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Karo : Faut bien avoir l'inspiration quelques part ! ( Je tiens à dire que ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre avec Asahi Yu et Tanaka m'est déjà arrivé avec elle ) Bref, pour la réponse à que Shoyo raconte tout d'un coup elle est dans le chapitre. Et non ils ne le sont pas tous ... j'ai juste mis tout les couple que j'affectionne dedans juste parce que j'en avait envie ! ( Vous êtes face à une Yaoïste ! )**

* * *

La matinée c'était bien déroulé sous les dernier match d'entraînement. Tous avaient constaté le progrès effrayant qu'avait fait karasuno. Chacun hormis les intéressé, ne doutèrent du fait que c'était sans aucun doute l'équipe la plus dangereuse pour le tournois de printemps.

Alors que les corbeaux avaient une baisse d'énergie, l'information que leur fournis leur capitaine les remonta à bloc. Ils avaient été à un cheveu de gagner au moins un match. Mais au final ils avaient tout perdu cette semaine.

Au grand soulagement de Shoyo, toute les personnes à qui il s'était confié la veille ne lui parla de son passé, aucun n'avait changé son comportement envers lui. Sauf Kageyama qui était plus … tendre et gentil avec lui. Enfin il se doutais que c'était plus du fait qu'il était ensemble à présent que par de son passé. Natsu avait repris un comportement normal, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était pas arrivé.

Tobio et Shoyo avait fini par faire leur nouvelle technique, la réussissant parfaitement. Ça avait était une tel évidence pour eux de la faire, un tel désir de la réussir au moins une fois. La joie qu'ils ressortirent suite à cette action fût magique. Même si ils avaient perdu, ils savaient qu'à présent ils pouvaient tous les surpasser. En voyant l'attaque Natsu avait elle aussi crié de joie, imitant son frère.

Le midi ce passa sous la bonne odeur du barbecue et la joie de tout les jeunes présent. Hinata, toujours aussi protecteur avait interdit à sa sœur de s'approcher des grills. De ce fait les joueurs lui passaient morceaux de viande et légume quand celle-ci arrivé vers eux en leur tendant son assiette vide, sous l'œil attendri de son frère. Ce dernier était un peu à l'écart en compagnie de son petit ami, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, apprenant des choses sur l'autre. Petit à petit la discussion dériva sur les confidences du roux de la veille.

« - Pourquoi nous avoir dit tout ça ? Tu aurais pu nous dire juste le stricte minimum … » Fit Tobio en posant son regard sur le plus petit, dont les yeux devinrent comme vide.

« - Je savais que vous auriez eu des questions, et que vous les auriez posé et je me sentais pas éternisé la chose. Maintenant que tout a été dit il n'y a plus à revenir dessus. » Répondit simplement Shoyo.

« - Je vois … ça paraît logique. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Chacun jetant de petit coup d'œil à l'autre. Au final, et en ayant marre, Kageyama attrapa le rouquin et l'installa manu militari sur ses genoux, faisant rosir les joues de Shoyo. Bientôt ils furent rejoint par Daichi et Suga ainsi que Kuroo et Kenma. Le bicolor s'installa avec sa console en main, tout de suite Shoyo alla regardait par-dessus son épaule pour le voir joué, le passeur lui expliqua alors certain détaille du jeu. Suga fini par partir rejoindre ses acolytes "maman" comme Natsu les appelait, à savoir Akaashi et Yaku. Daichi, Kuroo et Tobio se lancèrent dans une discussion passionné sur leur petit ami, débattant sur lequel était le plus mignon, le plus beau et autre critère plus ou moins soft.

Suga parlaient des problème de couple de ses amis, enfin de non couple à leur plus grand malheur. Akaahi ne voyait pas comment avouer ses sentiments à Bokuto, grand enfant nié et lunatique, aussi intelligent que turbulent. Non il était dans une impasse total et ne savait pas comment agir. Suga et Yaku lui disait de garder espoir, après tout il était le seul à être aussi proche de Bokuto. Quant à Yaku s'était sa timidité qui l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiment à cette "fille", il n'avait pas voulu leur dire comment "elle" s'appelait, mais les deux passeur n'était pas dupe et avait bien remarqué les coup d'œil qu'il jetait fréquemment à Lev, et malgré sa timidité, oui il était timide quand il était question de sentiment et alors ? Bref en plus de ça les deux passeurs avaient bien compris que Yaku avait du mal à s'admettre homosexuel, et ils savaient que c'était à cause de sa famille à l'esprit étroit.

Tsukishima, ou Tsukki pour les intimes discutait avec Bokuto, bien que d'un certain côté il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, il hésitait d'ailleurs à planté l'as de fukurodani pour aller le retrouver et juste passer du temps en sa companie. La voix de son frère lui parvint, souvenir de la veille de son départ alors qu'il était au téléphone avec lui. " Tu devrais tout lui avoué Tsukki avent que quelqu'un te le vole, tu sais il est très mignon d'autre vont le vouloir alors ne traîne pas trop " lui avait-il balançait. Il voulait bien l'y voir tient. Comment on avouait à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait ?

Natsu avait finis par prendre Asahi en otage au grand dam de Nishinoya. La petite avait fait assoir l'attaquant en bas des marches, et s'était décidée de jouer au coiffeur apprentis avec lui comme cobaye. Finalement Yu se marrait bien et fut rejoint par Tanaka. La petite avait déjà tenté couette, tresse, chignons haut ou bas et avait encore d'autre idée de coiffure. Le tout était bien évidemment agrémenté de chouchous et barrettes rose.

Azumane était dépité, mais d'un autre côté il était content de rendre la petite joyeuse. Finalement la petite se décida à lui faire de natte plaqué de chaque côté du crâne avant de prendre la main de Ryunosuke et de l'assoir à côté de L'as et fi de même avec Yu. Les trois jeune homme ne purent protester. Natsu plaça un jolie cerf tête rose fluo fixé à une perruque sur la tête chauve de l'ailier, et pour le libero elle attacha plusieurs barrettes violettes.

La petite rousse sortit alors d'un sac, que lui avait passé les manageuses de Shinzen, une palette avec différente couleur. Les trois volleyeurs auraient voulu refuser, vraiment. Mais cette petite avait su les persuader rien qu'avec une moue de chien tout triste. Ils était maintenant tout les trois maquillé de manière absurde à leur humble avis, mais Natsu avait l'air contente d'elle et de son travaille.

« -J'ai fini ! » Elle souriait. « Vous allez pouvoir montrer à tout le monde comment je vous ai fait beau ! »

Les trois garçon se sentirent pâlir, elle n'était pas sérieuse, si ? Apparemment elle l'était. Dans le même temps les manageuses arrivèrent et rirent devant leurs tête, et félicitèrent la petite de son travail la rendant toute heureuse. Yu et Asahi se regardèrent et rirent eux aussi en se levant. Chacun des deux prirent une main de la rouquine et déambulèrent dans la masse des autres personnes présentent. Ryu resta à les regarder en s'apitoyant sur son triste sort avant de les rejoindre.

En sommes, ce fut une bonne journée pour tout le monde. Même si certain c'était retrouvait travesti de force. À leur du couché Natsu demanda à dormir avec Shoyo, elle ne voulait pas être toute seule cette nuit encore. Le roux l'a pris de ce fait avec lui dans son futon, Tobio le câlinant comme la veille au soir.

Le jour suivant fût consacré au changement de chambre, les salle de classe devant être nettoyer par le concierge avant la rentrée. Ils furent donc placé deux par deux dans des chambres de l'internat. Bien entendu ils avaient le choix de leur binôme. Natsu fût autorisé à dormir dans un fûton entre le lit de son frère et Tobio. Suga semblait rouge et timide pendant le déménagement, et cela ce comprenait quand on savait ce que Daichi lui avait murmuré à l'oreille tout ce qu'ils pourraient dans cette chambre. Et apparemment Kenma était de son avis, de même pour Asahi.

* * *

 **A dans deux semaines mes petits Koalas ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus malgré tout !**


	8. Chapter 7 !

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord désolé pour le retard, j'ai oublié de poster tout simplement ! Bon je vais pas trop bablater et vous laisser lire !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Karo :** **Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et sera à ton goût !**

 **Nymouria : J'ai pris en considération tes recommandation et changé ce que tu m'avais dis, en vérité je n'arrivais plus à trouver le mot lunatique en écrivant et j'ai pas pensé à l'impact que ça pouvait avoir ^^ Merci de lire et d'apprécier en espérant que la suite te plaise ^^**

 **/!\ Il y a un passage citronné !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 !**

* * *

Le dimanche fut une journée relativement calme. Tous restèrent dans l'établissement, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement ce jour-là. Natsu et Shoyo préparèrent donc un programme pour leurs après-midi de la semaine. La petite l'avait supplié pour passer au moins une après midi avec Sugawara, une autre avec Asahi et une dernière avec Tsukishima. À force de moue adorable le rouquin fut contraint et forcé d'appeler les concerné pour leur demander leur avis. De ce fait la petite rouquine passerait que le Lundi et le Vendredi après-midi avec lui et Kageyama bien sûr.

Pour le déjeuner, tous déjeunèrent en même temps, Natsu proposa alors de faire des jeux de sociétés, elle voulait que tout le monde joue ! Seulement beaucoup refusèrent, ce genre de jeu n'étant pas à leur goût et ayant déjà prévu d'autres choses. Il y eu donc l'équipe de Karasuno qui jouèrent, moins Ennoshita, Kinoshita et Narita, à eux se joignirent Kuroo, Kenma traîné de force par son petit ami, Yaku, Lev ainsi qu'Akaashi et Bokuto.

Quand il furent tous réunis en cercle au milieu du gymnase, une évidence les frappa. Quelqu'un avait-il ramené un jeu de société ? La réponse fut non. Natsu voulant à tout prix faire un jeu avec tout le monde se releva et les regarda avec un grand sourire.

« - On a cas faire un cache-cache dans les limites du gymnase ! »

« - Un ! Deux ! Trois ! » Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu réagir et à la surprise de tous, Kei s'était mis à compter en se cachant les yeux à l'aide de ses mains.

Avec frénésie, tout les adolescent se levèrent avec précipitation dans le but de trouver la cachette idéale. Natsu avait un grand sourire, elle courut jusque dans le local à rangement et alla se cacher dans un carton sous plusieurs chasubles. Shoyo et Yu eurent la même idée, dans le placard à balais ils étaient chacun monté sur la dernière étagère des deux meubles présent.

Daichi, Asahi et Tobio avaient opté pour le dessous de la scène, Sugawara, Yaku et Akaashi avaient quant à eux misé sur les vestiaires, chacun se cachant dans un casier. Kenma avait prit place dans un décor qui se trouvait dans les coulisses de la scène, Lev s'était discrètement enroulé dans un rideau et Kuroo ainsi que Bokuto s'étaient mis dans une petite loge, l'un accroupis sous un meuble l'autre derrière un personnage en carton. Tanaka s'était simplement mit derrière une porte ouverte et Yamaguchi s'était réfugié dans un recoin du local, dans un angle entre deux meubles.

Kei arriva à cent et se releva regardant la pièce autours de lui. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait commencé à compter d'ailleurs. Il l'avait fait impulsivement, sans doute voulait-il faire plaisir à la petite rouquine. Il s'avança vers l'ombre particulière qu'avait une porte, il tira dessus et tomba sur Tanaka qui affichait une tête déçu d'être si rapidement trouvé.

Il observa calmement la pièce et vit que la porte en bois menant au-dessous de la scène était ouverte. Il y pénétra à quatre pattes pour ne pas se cogner, en en faisant le tour il trouva son capitaine, l'ace et un des deux passeurs de son équipe. En sortant de là-dessous, Kei s'épousseta les genoux. Il remarqua alors de grands pieds sortant de sous les rideaux, il découvrit Lev. Le grand blond s'avança vers les coulisses, inspectant un peu partout. Dans ce qui ressemblait à une tasse géante il trouva Kenma, qui fut trahi par la lumière de son portable. Il entendit ensuite des voix provenant d'un peu plus loin. En entrant dans ce qui semblait être une loge il trouva Kuroo dont un morceau de sa veste dépassait de sous un meuble, et Bokuto dont les cheveux dépassait le personnage en carton.

Il ne l'admettrai jamais à haute voix, mais il adorait vraiment ce jeu, ça stimulé beaucoup sa concentration et il adorait. Il retourna ensuite dans le gymnase et alla dans le local. Il inspecta l'endroit et sourit.

Yamaguchi avait vu son meilleur ami entrer dans la salle où il s'était caché, il s'était alors silencieusement accroupis dans son petit recoin. Seulement quand il vit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami ça lui fit croire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Lui ou Natsu ?

Le grand numéro onze se dirigea vers le recoin, et doucement murmura un "trouvé" en soulevant une pile de chasuble d'un carton. La petite Natsu en sortit toute sourire et Kei la porta jusque dans le gymnase.

Tadashi sourit, soulagé de ne pas avoir été trouvé. Il avait bien cru qu'il était cuit quand son ami s'était approché de lui.

Tsukishima demanda à tout le monde de se taire. Un peu étouffé il entendit des voix provenir des vestiaires. En arrivant devant la porte les voix s'étaient tus, il entra calmement en sifflotant. Il toqua sur chacun des casiers. Quand il eu finit il en désigna trois.

« - Bon vous pouvez sortir je sais que vous êtes là. » Il attendit quelques minutes avant de soupirer. « Sugawara, Akaashi, Yaku faites pas les mauvais joueurs et sortez rejoindre les autres dans le gymnase. »

Ok, il était très fort, les trois susnommé sortir des casier désigné plus tôt et firent ce que le blond avait dit. Celui-ci les suivit allant cette fois dans la pièce où il avait prévu d'aller avant d'entendre les voix. Le placard à balais. Il y entra et ... et trouva rien, personne. Ça l'étonna de ne voir personne, il ressortit donc, et en ferment la porte il sourit machiavéliquement en entendant des rires étouffé. Il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce et leva les yeux pour voir un Shoyo et un Yu écroulé qui ne contenait même plus leur rire. Les deux petits descendirent de leur perchoir et regagnèrent le gymnase.

Kei alla faire le point, il ne devait pas être loin d'avoir trouvé tout le monde. En effet il ne manquait plus que son meilleur ami. Pourtant il avait fouillé partout, il aurait dû le trouver non ? Certains étaient étonnés qu'il les ai quasi tous trouvé en quinze minutes, surtout au vu du nombre qu'ils étaient et l'étendue de "l'arène" de jeu.

Le chercheur reparti donc à la fouille du gymnase, essayant de trouver son ami. Il ne retourna dans le local que dix minutes plus tard. Et là il le trouva en boule dans un coin de la pièce, somnolent. Il s'accroupit face à lui, doucement il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Elle était si douce.

Une main chaude sur sa joue sortit Yamaguchi de sa torpeur. Il regarda le visage de son ami et rougis face à la proximité de celui-ci. La main restait sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce, il avait l'impression qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui rien qu'avec ce contact.

« - Désolé je t'ai fait attendre ... »

Le visage du blond s'approcha du sien, et dans un effleurement leurs lèvres se caressèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se relevèrent, l'un avait deux taches roses sur les joues, l'autre faisait concurrence aux tomates. Sans un mot les deux amis sortirent du local, sous les regards interrogatifs de leurs amis.

Personnes n'insista devant leur mutisme, et Natsu exigea un nouvelle partie. On la lui accorda et celle-ci fut plus longue en raison du fait que c'était Tanaka le chercheur. D'ailleurs beaucoup changèrent de cachette dans le dos du chauve.

Le dîner arriva bien vite, toute la bande mangea ensemble. Tsukishima et Tadashi ne s'était pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient sorti du local, Yu contait les scènes de la seconde partie de cache-cache où ils avaient fait tourner en bourrique le pauvre Tanaka, mais tout le monde en riait. Fallait avouer que Nishinoya était un bon narrateur.

Bokuto semblait ailleurs, comme absent dans son monde. En vérité il réfléchissait, oui ça lui arrivait de le faire. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tetsuro dans la loge lors de la partie de cache-cache.

 _Le silence régnait dans la pièce, ils entendaient la voix de Tsukishima compter encore. Kuroo fini par se décider à parler avec son ami. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux et comme personne ne semblait vouloir le faire il se dévouait à la tâche._

 _« - Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Akaashi non ? » Demanda-t-il dans un premier temps pour démarrer la conversation._

 _« - Oui, depuis tout petit. Je crois qu'on se connaît depuis toujours en vérité. Pourquoi ? » Bokuto avait froncé les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi le capitaine de nekoma lui posait cette question._

 _« - Je me demandais, depuis quand tu l'aimes, pas comme un ami j'entends. »_

 _Il y eut un silence, où Kuroo finit par croire que l'autre garçon ne répondrait pas. Il ne le voyait pas et ne savait pas quelle tête il pouvait bien faire._

 _« - Ce n'est pas important ... même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas le lui dire. Jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui ... »_

 _« - Si c'est parce que tu penses que lui ne t'aime pas tu te trompe, il est raide dingue de toi mon vieux ! » L'avait coupait le noiraud._

 _« - C'est pas pour cette raison ... » Finit par soupirer Koutaro après un petit silence. « Mes parents ne voudront jamais que j'ai une relation avec un garçon. C'est eux qui contrôle ma vie ... à par le volley j'ai pas vraiment de choix. Il me force déjà à étudier pour je deviennes médecin, mais c'est pas ce que je veux ... pourtant je ne peux pas le leurs refusé, j'ai gâché leurs vies. »_

 _Kuroo fronçait à présent les sourcils, c'est quoi ces parents à deux balles. Et puis pourquoi disait-il qu'il avait gâché leurs vies._

 _« - Comment ça ? »_

 _« - Je suis né. »_

 _« - Non mais c'est des malades tes parents ! Bokuto je veux que la prochaine fois que tu vois tes parents tu les engueules en leurs faisant bien comprendre que c'est ta vie, et que si tu veux devenir joueur de volley pro ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, ni s_ _ur_ _tes relations merde ! C'est pas des parents ça, c'est des putain de dictateur. Fait moi plaisir et avoue tes sentiments Akaashi, rebelle toi ! » Finit par exploser Tetsuro._

 _La porte de la salle où ils se trouvaient venait de s'ouvrir sur Tsukishima._

Kuroo avait raison, il ne pouvait pas éternellement satisfaire les désirs égoïstes de ses parents sous prétexte qu'il leur avait gâché la vie rien qu'en naissant. S'il n'avait pas voulu de lui ils avaient cas se protéger merde à la fin !

Avec détermination il se leva un peu brusquement de table. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas assuré vers l'élu de son cœur, arrivant derrière lui il lui fit basculer la tête en arrière avant que celui ne put manger la fourchette qu'il amenait à sa bouche. Akaashi fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Bokuto s'emparer des siennes avec empressement et amour. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes il referma ses bras autours du cou de son capitaine préféré après avoir reposé sa fourchette à l'aveugle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils furent l'un comme l'autre gêné et ne savait plus trop comment agir sous le regard des personnes présentes. Koutaro avait agit impulsivement et ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire à présent. Akaashi reprit contenance et affichait un sourire heureux.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Koutaro ! » Déclara-t-il en reprenant sa fourchette pour finir de manger.

Il ne vit pas Bokuto affichait son sourire le plus rayonnant qu'il avait en stock, mais il le devina facilement. Ce dernier parti se rassoir pour finir son repas dans un calme relatif. Yaku regardait discrètement les différents couple avec envi, lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir être avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'alors ses parents le rejetteraient et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que sa maman et son papa le haïssent. Alors il réprimait ses sentiments en dépit de son bonheur.

Au tombé de la nuit tous se quittèrent sur un "à demain". Shoyo se serra dans un lit avec Tobio, surtout dans ses bras, pour laisser l'autre à sa sœur qui serait plus confortable qu'un futon. La plupart des couples avaient décidé de rapprocher les deux lits afin de n'en formait qu'un et pouvoir ainsi dormir l'un contre l'autre, voire pas juste que dormir comme le décida Daichi.

Le capitaine de Karasuno avait allongé son beau passeur sous lui, le pressant entre le matelas et son corps. Avec amour et passion mêlé il avait prit d'assaut les lèvres tendre, les caressant, mordillant avant de passer sa langue mutine dessus dans une demande implicite. Koushi lui accorda l'entrée et alors sa propre langue fut prit dans un ardent balais dominait par son petit ami. Son corps chauffait d'un désir qui le prenait par les reins, l'odeur musqué des bois de Daichi l'entourait, l'enivrait. Inconsciemment il s'était mit à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec celle de Daichi.

Le baiser pris fin alors qu'ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle, gémissant doucement sous la friction qu'ils se procuraient. Avec empressement le plus grand enleva le t-shirt de Koushi qui gémit en sentant les lèvres butiner et sucer la peau fine et sensible de son cou. Daichi se releva pour lui aussi enlever son haut. Il regarda un instant le suçon qu'il avait plaçait sur la peau laiteuse du cou de son Koushi, avant d'aller s'attaquer au bourgeons rose qui se durcir au contact de ses lèvres et de ses doigts, cet acte fit se cambrer légèrement le plus petit qui gémissait plus fort, soupirant le prénom de Daichi.

Bien vite les bas disparurent de leurs corps ardent, Daichi attrapa prestement un pot de lubrifiant et regarda Koushi avec tendresse pour bien faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'il n'était pas obligé.

« - Peut-on aller plus loin ce soir mon amour ? » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de la lui lécher.

« - O-oui ... » Souffla Koushi.

Il voulait le faire, il se sentait prêt. Il avait un peu peur, ce qui était normal mais il savait qu'avec Daichi tout ce passerait pour le mieux.

Le brun lubrifia bien généreusement trois de ses doigts en s'installant entre les jambes pâles écarté. Il les releva correctement faisant rougir Koushi de gêne, il alla l'embrasser pour le détendre, tout en posant le bout de son index contre l'entrée plissé qu'il massa. Quand il sentit celle-ci détendu il introduit doucement son doigt, à l'affût des réactions de son passeur. Ce dernier n'en eut pas de spécial, l'intrus en lui ne lui avait pas fait mal en entrant, maintenant il était juste un peu dérangeant. Il le sentit se mouver et ça le fit haleter. A un moment le doigt frôla un point qui fit tressaillir le plus petit qui avait poussait un soupir plus poussé. Daichi en conclut que ce devait être bon et entra un second doigts.

Cette fois ci ce fut un peu plus douloureux pour Koushi, mais il supporta, en plus Daichi commençait à lécher sa verge tendu, faisant revenir le plaisir bien vite. Les doigts en lui le détendait, caressant ses parois, frôlant de temps à autres ce point qu'il le faisait haleter plus fort. Il ne sentit pas le troisième doigts le pénétrer. Daichi continuait ses coups de langues et ses mouvements lorsque les mains de Koushi l'arrêtèrent en se posant sur ses mèches brunes.

« - Vient Daichi ... »

Murmura celui-ci, haletant et pantelant sur le matelas dont les draps était humide de sueur. Électrisé par la demande, le brun retira ses doigts et lubrifia son membre avant de se positionner correctement. Il caressa les cheveux gris de Koushi, poussant son membre dans les entrailles chaudes. C'était si serré, si chaud, il en aurait perdu la tête si il n'avait pas vu la mine douloureuse de son petit ami. Il finit tout de même de rentrer avant de stopper tout mouvement.

« - Koushi, ça va ? Tu veux continuer ou tu préfère qu'on arrête là ? » Demanda-t-il en enlaçant le corps fin à la peau laiteuse.

« - Non ... non je veux pas qu'on arrête ... attend juste un peu que je m'habitue ... t'es imposant quand même ... »

Ça les fit tout les deux sourires, et rassura Daichi qui ne bougeait que pour caresser et embrasser le corps sous lui. Un mouvement de hanches de la part de Koushi lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer, alors tendrement il démarra la danse éternelle des amoureux. Il allait et venait doucement, tendrement dans les entrailles chaudes. Les coups de butoirs se firent plus fort, plus passionné. Koushi commença à crier quand les coups se répercutèrent systématiquement sur sa prostate le faisant voir les étoiles.

L'un comme l'autre soupiraient, criaient le prénom de l'autre, approchant de plus en plus de l'extase. Koushi sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il sentait l'orgasme lui monter à la gorge et il savait qu'il était différent de ceux qu'il avait déjà connu entre les bras de son amant. Celui-ci semblait plus puissant. Dans un dernier cri il explosa entre leur deux ventres, griffant les épaules large de Daichi en se perdant dans le septième ciel. En sentant le cocon où il allait et venait se contracter, Daichi ne put se retenir et se déversa dans le corps chaud de Koushi, se perdant lui aussi au septième ciel.

Quand ils reprirent conscience, tout deux étaient souriant, haletant et en sueur. Le brun s'était avachi sur le son délicieux amant. Il se roula sur le côté et enlaça Koushi qui se blottit contre lui. Il était si bien dans les bras de son amant, au chaud et aimé.

« - Je t'aime Daichi ... » Soupira-t-il en calant son nez au creux de l'épaule du susnommé en s'endormant.

« - Moi aussi Koushi. »

Le brun embrassa le front de son petit ami, les recouvrit correctement de la couette et s'endormit à son tour, paisible.

Tsukishima fut surpris en entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tadashi, en effet ce dernier l'attendait assis sur son lit. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

« - Tu m'as embrassé. » Fit le numéro douze.

« - Je ... excuse-moi j'aurais pas dû ... » Le grand blond croyait fortement que son ami l'en accusait.

Les paroles de son grand frère lui revenaient en mémoire. Si ça se trouvait Yamaguchi était avec quelqu'un et lui arrivait trop tard. Un pincement dans son cœur le fit se sentir mal. Pourtant il ne le montra pas et se tourna pour ranger ses affaires de toilette. Il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille fermement.

« - C'était pas un reproche ... juste une constatation. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? » Voulu savoir le plus petit en calant sa tête contre le dos de son ami d'enfance. Il voulait que ce dernier exprime ses sentiment avant de lui dire les siens.

Les grandes mains fines légèrement calleuses se posèrent sur les siennes, les caressant doucement pendant un moment. Il entendait le cœur de Kei battre à tout rompre et sa respiration être plus rapide.

« - Je t'aime Tadashi ... » Il l'avait dit, dans un souffle, il avait peur. Et si il le rejetait.

« - Tourne toi. » Ordonna gentiment le petit vert en desserrant son étreinte sans la défaire.

Le grand blond mit un temps avant d'accéder à sa requête. Cette fois il se blottit contre le torse du blond en souriant grandement, sourire que découvrit Tsukishima et qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

« - Ça fait longtemps que j'attends que tu me dises ça Kei, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Kei fut surpris par la déclaration. Il se reprit en sentant une paires de mains appuyer sur sa nuque pour l'abaisser et enfin deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes furtivement.

« - C'est pas pratique si tu ne te baisse pas Kei, t'es trop grand ... » Se plaignit le plus petit en affichant une petite moue.

Tsukishima sourit et s'abaissa correctement pour l'embrasser comme il se doit. Ils se couchèrent ensuite, après avoir collé leur lit, Yamaguchi blottit dans les bras de Kei et s'endormirent le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? On se dit à dans deux semaines ! Bisous les Koalas !**


	9. Chapter 8 !

**Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

Le soleil commençaient à peine à se lever, ses rayons transperçait légèrement les rideaux fermés. Cela suffit pourtant à réveiller la petite Natsu. Celle-ci se leva toute joyeuse, la perspective de l'après-midi y étant pour beaucoup. Elle sauta de se fait sur le petit lit qu'occupait son frère et Kageyama.

« - Debout ! » Cria-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux adolescents grognèrent, le réveille n'avait pas sonné alors ils avaient encore le temps. Ce ne fut bien évidement pas l'avis de la petite rouquine qui décida de ce fait de les chatouiller en leur répétant de se lever. Shoyo finit par abdiquer et se leva à contre cœur, quittant les bras de Kageyama. Ce dernier fut bien obligé de se réveiller n'ayant plus sa peluche personnelle.

« - Natsu … pourquoi si tôt le réveil n'a même pas sonné et il ne sonnera pas avant une bonne demi-heure … » Soupira son grand-frère.

« - Mais j'étais réveillé moi ! Et puis j'ai faim maintenant ! » Répondit la petite en affichant une petite moue.

Kageyama embrassa le roux, encore embrumé dans son sommeil et attrapa des affaires de rechange. Le jeune feinteur lui sourit et prit aussi des affaires pour lui et Natsu.

« - Allons-nous habiller maintenant qu'on est réveillé ! »

La petite Natsu sourit et les suivit dans la salle de bain. Shoyo la mit dans une cabine de douche afin que cette dernière ce change. Elle ressortit vêtu d'une jupe rose et d'un t-shirt jaune qui arborait une jolie tête de lion. Shoyo et Tobio s'étaient aussi changé et avaient mis des vêtements de sport en vue de leur entrainement de ce matin-là.

Tout les trois partirent ensuite vers le hall du dortoir. Malheureusement pour Natsu ils ne pouvaient pas aller manger puisque le petit déjeuner était servi que vingt minutes après le réveille. Alors ils attendirent, Shoyo fit deux couettes à sa sœur tout en jouant au devinette avec elle et Kageayama.

La mélodie du réveille tira Sugawara du sommeil à l'instar de son amant. Koushi essaya de s'assoir mais ressentit une gêne douloureuse et un tiraillement dans le bas de ses reins qu'il le fit se recoucher sur le ventre en geignant. Il sentit une paire de main chaude lui masser avec délice son bas dos, le faisant soupirer de bonheur.

« - Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal aujourd'hui, ça va aller ? Tu veux un antidouleur ? » S'inquiéta Daichi sans stopper son massage.

« - Non c'est bon, ça va aller. Surtout si tu continues à me masser comme ça ! »

Il était au ange, c'était la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Koushi le savait, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Et ça avait … Wouah ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme Shoyo, mais en même temps il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, peut-être que si mais il n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il sentit les lèvres de Daichi lui embrasser la nuque, il tourna alors la tête quémanda un baiser qu'il obtenu avec joie.

Ils se levèrent ensuite et s'habillèrent de leur pyjama, qu'il aurait mieux de ne pas mettre la veille. Sugawara remarqua alors les marques de griffures sur le dos de son petit ami, il s'en excusa mais ce dernier le rassura, il aimait l'idée d'avoir les trace de leur amour, ce qui le fit rougir. Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches et en prirent une bien chaude avant de se vêtir avec les affaires de sport qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Sugawara s'arrêta devant le miroir, admirant le suçon violet bien visible sur son cou. Akaashi, suivit de Bokuto et Yaku entrèrent. Ses deux amis s'arrêtèrent à son niveau pour le saluer. Il fit alors signe à Daichi de ne pas l'attendre qu'il le rejoindrait.

« - C'est une sacré trace que t'as, tu peux même pas la caché vu son emplacement. » Avait déclaré le plus petit faisant rougir le passeur de Karasuno.

« - Vous avez fait quoi pour qu'il te marque comme ça ? » Demanda Akaashi.

Koushi regarda Bokuto, il voulait bien en parler avec ses deux amis, mais pas à n'importe qui non plus c'était sa vie privé, enfin même si c'était le petit ami du brun. Keiji comprit de suite et poussa son petit ami dans une cabine, lui ordonnant de prendre sa douche, il lui donna même un baiser pour le motiver à faire ce qu'il lui disait.

« - Alors ? » Fit Yaku curieux en se changeant, tout en effectuant une toilette rapide avec un gant humide.

« - He bien Daichi et moi … On a sauté le pas. Ouais c'est le mot. » Déclara Suga pivoine.

« - Donc vous l'avez fait, et c'est comment ? » Questionna le noiraud curieux, lui aussi ce changeant et faisant un petite toilette au lavabo.

« - Pff indescriptible … vraiment c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai fait, juste incroyable … » Il avait parlé sur un ton bas, empreint de gêne, les joues toujours aussi rouge.

« - N'empêche il aurait pu éviter de te marquer aussi haut, ça te fait pas mal ? Et t'as pas eu mal quand il … tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Fit curieusement Yaku.

« - Non ça fait pas mal, puis bon je lui ai quand même lacéré le dos et oui … ça fait mal, mais si ton partenaire si prend bien c'est supportable. Bon je vous cache pas qu'aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de mal m'assoir et à marcher mais ça va, Daichi m'a massé en plus ce matin ! » Il souriait, il était heureux et amoureux.

Ses deux amis le taquinèrent un peu avant que Koutaro ne sorte de sa douche. Ils partirent en suite rejoindre le réfectoire où Daichi les attendait. Koushi s'assit en douceur à côté de lui, en face Natsu buvait son chocolat chaud en face de lui. La petite fixa d'ailleurs la marque violine en posant son bol.

« - C'est quoi ce que t'as au cou ? On t'as frappé ? » S'inquiéta la petite, pensant que le suçon était un bleu.

Prit au dépourvu, Koushi ne sut quoi répondre, il chercha un truc à dire à la petite pour justifier la marque qu'il arborait. Finalement il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque le capitaine de nekoma le devança en toute beauté.

« - Ceci ma chère petite Natsu ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton solennelle en désignant le suçon. « C'est ce que l'on appelle très couramment, un suçon. C'est une marque faite par quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui veut montrer son affection et sa protection en vers toi ! »

La rouquine sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se tourner vers son frère en pleine discussion avec Kenma, sous le regard de Kuroo, Daichi, Koushi ainsi qu'Akaashi et Yaku.

« - Sho ! » Appela-t-elle faisant retourner son grand frère. « Fait moi un suçon ! » Ordonna la petite sérieuse faisant rire les garçon témoin de la scène.

« - QUOI ?! » Hurla Shoyo au bord du choc émotionnel.

« - Kuroo a dit que c'était une marque qui prouvait la protection et l'amour, de quelqu'un et comme tu m'aime et me protège tu dois me faire un suçon ! » Expliqua la petite.

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il était aussi bien gêné face à la demande subite de sa sœur qu'en colère contre le capitaine de nekoma. Shoyo mit alors Natsu sur ses genoux et la câlina avec tendresse.

« - Natsu, je peux pas le faire, pas parce que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne veux pas te protéger … c'est heu … » Il le ferait payer à Kuroo foi d'Hinata ! « C'est entre amoureux que ça se fait … tu comprends ? » Il sentait que ses joues devait être rouge et maudissait intérieurement tout ceux qui le regardaient avec amusement.

Heureusement sa sœur semblait avoir compris, elle était d'ailleurs en pleine réflexion intérieur. Puis elle regarda de nouveaux son frère.

« - Kageyama va aussi te faire des marques comme Suga il a ? » Elle les regardaient à tour de rôle, Tobio avait rosit en avalant de travers et Shoyo était statufié.

« - Non … Oui … peut être … je sais pas … » Bafouilla Shoyo, après tout il n'était qu'au stade des bisous et des câlins tout tendre. « Écoute, c'est pas une obligation d'accord, certaine personne pense même que les suçons son vulgaire … Et puis de toute façon tu es trop jeune, mange maintenant, c'est toi qui nous a réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt parce que tu avais faim. » Déclara Shoyo voulant passer à autre chose.

Il remit Natsu à sa place, celle-ci prit sa tartine et la mangea tranquillement. Le numéro dix de karasuno fusillait du regard Kuroo, après tout, tout était de sa faute. Kenma lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait de punir son petit ami, le roux décida alors de la laisser faire et retourna à ses céréales. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Natsu n'intervienne de nouveau.

« - Du coup Yuki il pourra m'en faire ? »

Shoyo s'étouffa en recrachant ses céréales dans son bol, il n'avait plus faim d'un coup. Pourquoi ça sœur restait là-dessus, en plus elle était trop jeune. Une main lui tapota le dos gentiment.

« - Natsu, je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter avec ça, en plus tu es beaucoup trop jeune et puis il me semble que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de chatouille aujourd'hui. » Kageyama était derrière la petite qui déglutit avant d'essayer de s'échapper des mains qui lui parcourrait les flan la faisant explosait d'un rire claire et enfantin.

Cela eu le mérite de lui faire oublier toute cette histoire de suçon au grand soulagement de Shoyo, qui remercié Tobio. C'est à ce moment que l'équipe vit avec surprise Tsukishima arriver avec Yamaguchi, en soit c'était normal seulement ils se tenaient la main et le plus petit était collé au plus grand en lui parlant sous le regard tendre du blond.

« - Quoi ? T'es sérieux là Kozume ? » S'indignait Kuroo en regardant son petit ami qui buvait calmement son thé.

« - Très. » Répondit ce dernier d'un ton calme et las.

Le capitaine de nekoma soupira, dégoûté. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû intervenir avec la petite Natsu. Résultat cette après-midi il ne la passerait pas avec son petit ami qui avait décidé de l'abandonner pour faire visiter la ville à Tobio, Shoyo et Natsu. En plus Kenma lui interdisait de venir avec eux … il allait s'ennuyer de son petit amis. Quand ils ont annoncé leur relation à leurs parents ceux-ci avaient accepté qu'il vivent une semaine sur deux l'un chez l'autre, ils étaient quasiment toujours ensemble et Kuroo n'aimait pas trop s'éloigner de son amant, Kenma non plus mais il supporterait et puis il serait avec Shoyo et Natsu.

Kuroo porta son attention sur Kei qui mangeait tranquille des céréales, celui-ci souriait et ne cessait de jeter des regard au garçon, Tadashi s'il se souvenait bien. Ce dernier discutait avec Suga, Akaashi ainsi que Yaku. D'ailleurs le libero semblait ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi. Il en parlerait avec Kenma, il savait peut-être pourquoi.

La matinée passa rapidement, les joueur effectuer des entraînements conçu sur mesure pour chacun d'eux qu'avait préparé les coachs. Hinata était donc entrain de courir dans un terrain remplis de sable, apparemment c'était censé les lui rende plus forte, il continuait aussi l'entraînement qu'il suivait avec le papi Ukai. Tobio effectuait un travail sur sa concentration au côté d'autres passeur, ainsi que sur l'analyse. Tsukishima s'entraînait avec Kuroo, ils améliorait leur endurance tout en augmentant leur rapidité que ce soit au niveau action qu'au niveau déduction stratégique. En sommes ils furent tous bien occupé.

Le repas arriva tel une bénédiction pour chacun d'entre eux, ils mangèrent tous beaucoup, même Tsukishima en repris. Chacun alla ensuite se changer pour passer l'après-midi autrement que baignant dans leurs sueurs.

Natsu attendait sagement son frère dans le hall en compagnie de Kenma qui fut déjà près. Elle babillait tel un moulin à parole le bicolor l'écoutant sagement, elle était vraiment mignonne la petite sœur de Shoyo, vraiment très attachante. Tout comme son grand frère en fait.

Tobio et Shoyo arrivèrent enfin et tout les quatre partirent en direction de la station de métro la plus proche afin d'atteindre rapidement le centre-ville. Dire que le wagon était bondé était un euphémisme, chacun d'eux montèrent, Natsu fut mise entre Shoyo et Kageyama. La petite s'était collé au brun, tenant fermement la main de son grand frère. À côté d'eux Kozume ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbait et pianotait sur son téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard ils descendirent et remontèrent à la surface pour découvrir les immeubles hauts, les passants qui se bousculaient dans les grandes avenue.

Le passeur de nekoma leur fit faire le tour des rues principales, les plus animé de la ville en sommes. Natsu n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant d'élire domicile sur les épaules de Tobio. Les deux rouquins s'émerveillaient de tout, Tobio aussi mais ne l'exprimait pas autant que les deux autres. Ils allèrent voir la Sky Tree ainsi que la Tokyo Tower d'un peu plus près, d'ailleurs il montèrent dans la dernière.

Shoyo avait pris à sa petite une boule à neige avec la tour qu'il avait visité emprisonné à l'intérieur, cette dernière faisait la collection de ces petits objets. Ensuite, comme il se faisait de plus en plus tard il retournèrent vers la station de métro, sur le chemin Tobio leur offrit à tous une glace, Kenma et Shoyo optèrent pour une à la vanille tandis que lui et Natsu prirent au chocolat.

Le métro fut tout aussi bondé qu'à l'allé, de ce fait Kenma se retrouva séparé des autres. Il se mit alors dans un coin pour ne déranger personne, puis il sentit un poids s'appuyer contre lui et quelque chose de plus ou moins dur se frotter contre le bas de son dos et ses fesses. La peur monta en lui, le tétanisant. Ça recommençait et Kuroo n'était pas là pour lui venir en aide. Une main passa sur sa taille, le pressant plus sur l'homme derrière lui. Il tremblait et les larmes brouillait sa vision.

Une autre main, plus fine, lui attrapa le bras et le tira sur la droite. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il fut contre quelqu'un de plus petit que lui. Il aperçut alors des mèches rousses, il s'accrochât à Shoyo tout tremblotant.

« - Kenma, ça va ? » S'inquiéta ce dernier en tenant fermement son ami d'un bras, l'autre étant agrippé à une barre en fer pour les maintenir.

Le roux sentit la tête appuyé contre son épaule acquiescer. Quand il avait entraperçu la situation de son ami, il n'avait pas hésité à jouer du coude pour aller l'en extirper. Ils restèrent comme ceci jusqu'à leur station, sous l'œil aiguisé de Tobio qui portait Natsu tel un koala.

Ils descendirent enfin du métro, Kenma n'avait qu'une envie. Rentrer au plus pour se blottir dans les bras de Kuroo. Parce qu'il n'y avait que là qu'il était en sécurité. Il accéléra le pas ne se souciant pas de savoir si Tobio, Natsu et Shoyo le suivaient. Bien entendu ces derniers tenait le rythme.

Kuroo avait passé l'après-midi avec Lev, ils avait regardé un film sur le portable de russo-japonais puis il était allé au gymnase ne savant pas quoi faire et c'était entrainé sur les réceptions du seconde. Il aimait bien Lev c'était pas le problème, mais il s'était ennuyait de son Kenma. Il aurait voulu être avec lui.

Il renvoya une balle puissante sur la grande perche qu'était le central. Il enchaina les balles le faisant aussi bouger de place afin qu'il s'habitue à toutes sortes de réceptions.

Une fois arrivé à Shinzen le passeur de nekoma se dirigea vers Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara, Sawamura et Yaku qui était en train de discuter assis dans l'herbe, prenant un bain de soleil.

« - Où est Kuroo ? » Leur demanda-t-il. Sa voix était comme affolé.

« - Heu … Au gymnase avec Lev … » Yaku ne put lui demander pourquoi que Kenma était déjà partis.

Shoyo suivit son ami, Tobio restant avec les autres Natsu toujours en Koala sur son torse à moitié endormie. Daichi demanda des explication sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, le noiraud ne put leur répondre, lui non plus n'avait pas tout compris, seul son rouquin savait ce qu'il se passait exactement.

En arrivant dans le gymnase, Kenma vit qu'une seul chose : son Kuroo. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Kozume serrait fortement le torse de son petit ami tout en s'y blottissant tel un naufrager. Le capitaine de nekoma ne comprit pas le comportement de son amant. Il lança donc un regard interrogateur à Shoyo qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en enserrant le corps de son petit ami qui avait calé sa tête dans son cou et humain son odeur.

« - He bien … il est comme ça depuis que … qu'un homme a commencé à … à le … » Le feinteur ne savait pas comment formulé ça, c'était en un sens un peu gênant.

« - Ça a recommencé Kuroo, Shoyo il m'a aidé … j'ai eu peur, je voulais pas … Kuroo … » Intervint alors Kenma en se blottissant un peu plus, sa voix étant tremblante.

Tetsuro comprit de suite, il embrassa tendrement le front de son amant avant de se lever, portant Kenma contre lui. Il prévint Shoyo qu'il s'occupait de tout maintenant et partis dans sa chambre calmer son amant. Lev les regarda perdu. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. IL décida donc de ranger les matériels utilisées et suivit Shoyo.

Les deux centraux rejoignirent donc Koushi, Daichi, Koutaro, Keiji, Yaku, Tobio ainsi que Natsu qui avait retrouvé la forme. La petite était sur le gentil passeur et l'attaquait à coup de chatouille accompagné d'un certain capitaine bien joueur. Les autres riaient en les regardant. Shoyo était attendri, il aimait voir sa petit sœur comme ça, heureuse.

Lev s'assit à côté de Yaku un sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, à la surprise de tous le libéro se leva et sous un prétexte il s'en alla. Akaashi et Koushi se regardèrent, il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion avec leur ami cela devenait urgent.

Yaku alla se réfugié dans sa chambre qu'il avait pour lui tout seul. Malheureusement comme ils étaient un nombre impair il avait fallu que l'un d'eux soit seul et au fond Yaku trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il pleura en silence, c'est trop dur de supporter cet amour qu'il ne pouvait exprimer au détriment de l'amour de ses parents. Son cœur lui faisait si mal, comme trop serré dans sa cage. Ce dilemme lui pesait de plus en plus, lui coupant l'appétit et l'empêchant de dormir le soir. Il sera son oreiller contre lui, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit.

* * *

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 8 j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ^^ bisous les koalas !**


	10. Chapter 9 !

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir mes petits Koalas ! je vous présente la suite de Sunshine !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonimes :**

 **Karo :** **Merci, moi aussi je me dis qu'il va le croiser mais qui sait au fond ? Peut-être que cela se fera peut être pas ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

* * *

Kuroo s'était assis sur leurs lit en arrivant dans la chambre. Doucement il avait mis Kenma entre se jambes, le berçant doucement en lui murmurant de tendres paroles alors que l'une de ses mains se baladait dans les cheveux bicolor. Son autre main s'était glissait sous le t-shirt de son petit ami et en caressait le ventre plat.

« - Kozume, mon chat, c'est fini je suis là. Je te protégerais toujours, allé calme toi. »

Il lui embrassa le front avec amour alors que le corps du plus petit se détendait de plus en plus. Le passeur finit par relâcher sa prise qu'il avait sur la taille de son amant, sans pour autant se décoller de lui. Kenma se sentait mieux dans les bras aimé, à l'abri. Il resta un long moment silencieux, appréciant le câlin.

« - Tu veux m'en parler ? » Fit doucement la voix de Kuroo, sur un ton à la fois inquiet et doux.

« - Tu sais déjà tout Tetsuro … je veux plus y repenser, tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Chuchota Kenma.

« - Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ce que tu as ressentis, ce dont à quoi tu as pensé. La psy te l'a dis, tu dois t'exprimer, extérioriser. C'est pas bon que tu restes renfermé et tu le sais. Je t'aime mon chaton et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Kemna se cala un peu plus contre son Kuroo. Il avait raison et il le savait. Il attrapa alors la main qui lui caressait le ventre et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le jeune passeur savait qu'il avait trop longtemps gardait pour lui ce qu'il s'était passé et c'était grâce à Kuroo qui avait tout découvert et qui l'aidait à présent que tout allait bien. Alors il ne devait pas gâcher tout les efforts qu'ils avaient fait. Il soupira et se mit à parler doucement.

« - Quand j'ai sentis ces mains … j'ai … je me suis souvenue de celle de mon oncle. J'arrivais pas à bouger, à me débattre. J'avais peur et … et ses paroles me revenaient en tête … elles semblaient passer en boucle. Je le voyait me dire que je n'étais qu'une gamine, une salope en chaleur qui n'attentait que ça … j-je voulais pas Tetsuro je t'en prie crois moi ! »

Kenma commença à paniquer, à s'affoler. Le noiraud resserra alors son étreinte en embrassant le sommet du crâne à sa porté. De sa main libre il essuyait les joues humides.

« - Calme toi chaton, je te crois. Allé respire, voilà calmement. Reprend quand tu veux. »

Un petit silence s'installa, Kuroo ne lâchait pas son si précieux petit chat qui reniflait doucement dans son cou. Les secondes défilèrent, puis les minutes avant que la voix de Kenma ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

« - En suite je me suis rappelait toute ces fois dans le métro où des hommes me touchaient … j'avais peur, encore et toujours … et je savais que tu n'étais pas là, alors j'étais encore plus terrifier. Mais Shoyo il est venu. Il m'a aidé. Je l'ai même pas remercié … » Remarqua-t-il un peu honteux. « Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser autre chose qu'à te rejoindre au plus vite. Shoyo va vouloir comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, je … comment je vais lui expliquer ? »

« - Doucement chaton, respire. Ça va mieux ? » Il obtint un hochement de tête. « Bien, déjà c'est super, tu as pu extérioriser et je suis sûr que ça t'as fais du bien. Si tu veux on appellera la psy tout à l'heure. » Cette fois la tête se secoua de droite à gauche. « D'accord, mais tu lui en parlera lors de votre prochaine séance. En suite, pour ce qui concerne Hinata tu pourras le remercier lors du dîner et si tu te sens pas capable de lui répondre à ses éventuelles questions je le ferais, seulement si tu le souhaite. »

« - Merci Tetsuro, je t'aime aussi tu sais. »

Kenma ferma quelques instants les yeux afin de se reposer un peu, tandis que son amant ne le lâchait pas. Il restèrent un très long moment comme cela. Puis vint l'heure du dîné et ils s'en allèrent le prendre, leur main toujours fermement entrelacé.

Après la séance de chatouille sur Suga, la petite Natsu s'était mise à babiller tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'après midi qu'elle avait qualifié de génialisme. Elle montra d'ailleurs aux jeunes hommes présent le cadeau que lui avait fais son frère. Soit la boule à neige. Cela les fit tous tendrement sourire. Malgré tout Akaashi et Koshi s'inquiétait pour le libéro de nekoma. Aucun des deux ne savaient pourquoi il avait réagis d'une telle façon.

Une fois que Natsu eu finit son long monologue les deux passeurs se levèrent dans le but de rejoindre leur ami. Ils furent pourtant stoppé par une petite tête rousse.

« - Vous partez ? » Demanda cette dernière affichant une petite moue déçu adorable.

« Oui, on doit aller faire quelques choses on se rejoindra au dîné. » Dit alors Akaashi en lui souriant tendrement.

Apparemment la réponse ne plus pas à la rouquine, elle leur tourna le dos, croisant les bras sur son torse et gonflant ses joues. Les deux jeunes furent un peu désemparé face à la réaction, ils avaient peur de vexé la petite et ça les mettait mal à l'aise.

« - Natsu arrête de faire ton caprice … » Soupira Shoyo en allant en face de sa sœur, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. « Akaashi et Sugawara ont d'autres choses à faire tu n'as pas à leur imposer tes envies. Tu vas pouvoir les voir plus tard. Excuse toi maintenant. »

Le feinteur avait pris une voix sans appel, faisant bien comprendre à sa sœur qu'il ne plaisantait aucunement. Natsu baragouina quelques choses que personnes compris, sauf peut-être Shoyo qui insista du regard. La petite se retourna donc en baissant la tête, étant toute désolé.

« - Excusez moi … » Dit elle d'une petite voix en tenant ses mains dans son dos.

« - C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas petite chipie, on se voix au dîné d'accord ? » Déclara avec sa douce voix Suga en caressant les cheveux roux, alors que Natsu lui souriait en hochant la tête.

Les deux passeurs purent donc enfin partir. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre leur ami Yaku. Comme ils ne savaient où il pouvait bien être ils décidèrent d'aller voir en premier dans la chambre du libéro. Akaashi fit deux petits coups sur le battant, aucune réponse ne leur vint alors le noiraud réitéra son geste un peu plus fortement.

Après quelques instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Yaku qui abordait une tête épouvantable. Il avait les yeux rougis et cernés, les cheveux tout ébouriffé et ils leur semblaient plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé. De suite Keiji et Koshi s'inquiétèrent pour l'état de santé de leur ami.

« - Yaku tu vas bien ? » S'enquit Sugawara.

« - Oui … ça va juste un peu fatigué … » Répondit celui-ci d'une voix enroué.

« - Pas à nous, on voit bien que ça ne va pas en ce moment, tu peux nous en parler Yaku. » Fit cette fois Akaashi.

Le nekoma alla pour répondre mais il se sentit faible, ça tête lui tournait, il savait qu'il allait tomber, alors il se retint à la porte. Son souffle s'était fais court comme si il manquait d'air. Ses deux amis se précipitèrent sur lui criant son nom. Puis les deux passeur l'emmenèrent s'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Merci … désolé. » Fit-il en affichant un pauvre sourire.

« - Ne t'excuse pas Yaku … » Le rassura Suga en lui attrapant la main. « Explique nous ce qui se passe, pourquoi es-tu si malheureux. »

« - C'est compliqué, je … vous savez la fille dont je suis amoureux … he bin c'est pas une fille … il est dans mon équipe, c'est Lev … » Révéla-t-il pour la première fois à voix haute.

« - On s'en doutait tu sais. » Intervint le brun assit à côté du plus petit.

Yaku replia ses jambes contre son torse les enlaçant de ses bras. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« - Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qui c'était plus tôt ? On t'aurait pas jugé vraiment pas … »

« - Je sais que vous l'auriez pas fait mais … c'est juste que … je peux pas l'aimer, je ne dois pas … mes parents l'accepterons jamais … je veux pas perdre mes parents ! » Craqua le châtain à nouveau au bord des larmes.

Suga l'enlaça tendrement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre ses parents avaient plutôt bien prit sa relation avec Daichi en avait même étaient content, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir son ami mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Akaashi semblait dans le même cas.

« - Ils sont homophobes, mes parents … j'en peux plus de cette situation … » Cette fois Morisuke se mit à fondre en larmes.

Les deux passeurs firent leur possible pour le calmer et le rassurer. Chacun d'entre eux chercher quoi dire à leur ami, ils ne voulaient pas l'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« - Tu sais mon père à mal prit quand j'ai fais mon coming out, ma mère elle s'en fichait à ses yeux j'étais toujours son petit garçon. Si t'es parents t'aiment vraiment ils arriveront à surmonter leur préjugé. Mon père à fini par le faire, je te cache pas que ça à mit du temps mais tu te sens mieux quand tu es toi même, surtout au près de ceux que tu aimes. Ça va être dur, mais on sera là Koshi et moi, et sans doute beaucoup d'autre. Faut pas te laisser abattre. » Intervint Keiji en s'installant de l'autre côté de Yaku.

Yaku resta un instant blottit entre ses amis se sentant étrangement mieux. Les paroles du noiraud lui restaient en mémoire, tournaient en boucle. Peut-être avait-il raison mais il avait si peur, peur de perdre ses parents, de perdre Lev qui le repousserait parce qu'il le trouverait pas normal. Il en pouvait vraiment plus de ce dilemme, de tout ces doutes et ces peurs il voulait en finir avec tout ça. Il voulait pouvoir enfin dormir tranquille, se reposer un peu. Il ne se sentit pas s'endormir entre ses deux amis.

Ces derniers regarder le petit libéro endormis avec inquiétude, Yaku avait de petites cernes sous les yeux et il leur sembla même qu'il était amaigris. Koshi et Keiji se regardèrent, ils devaient faire quelques choses pour leur ami qui souffrait.

« - Je me charge de Lev. » Fit alors Suga brisant le léger silence de la pièce.

« - Et moi de ses parents. » Répondit Akaashi.

Ils pouvaient pas s'échanger les rôles, le noiraud était le seul à pouvoir parler avec les parents de leur ami puisqu'il était le seul des deux à les connaître ayant déjà été chez le châtain. Et puis Suga était plus amène de parler avec le central de nekoma. Les deux passeurs décidèrent de laisser Morisuke dormir et de lui ramener de quoi manger.

Shoyo ainsi que ses amis étaient partis manger, allant au réfectoire. Natsu squattait les épaules de Bokuto riant à gorge déployé alors que l'as de fukurodani hennissait tel un cheval. Cela faisait aussi rire le rouquin et Lev et sourire Daichi et Tobio.

Ils s'assirent à une table après avoir prit leur plateau repas, gardant des places pour leurs amis si ceux-ci venaient se joindre à eux. Kenma et Kuroo les rejoignirent, le bicolor s'assit aux côté du feinteur tandis que son amant prenait place en face de lui entre Kageyama et Sawamura. Peu de temps plus tard Akaashi et Suga arrivèrent et se placèrent en face de leur petit ami respectif.

Kenma mangea doucement, il n'avait, à vrai dire, que peu d'appétit ce soir là. Il était aussi plus timide qu'à l'ordinaire se dit Shoyo en le regardant. Son ami était la tête basse, triturant du bout de ses baguettes sa nourriture.

« - Ça va mieux Kenma ? » Demanda discrètement le roux en se penchant vers le susnommé.

« - … hm oui ça va mieux … » Commença ce dernier d'une faible. « Merci de m'avoir aider … »

« - De rien c'est normal, je ne pouvais pas te laisser subir ça. » Continua le roux en chuchotant et souriant à son ami. « D'ailleurs il ne faut pas que tu te laisse faire Kenma, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis ? »

Le nekoma cessa toute activité, il avait peur de nouveau, des images revenant dans sa tête. Une main enlaça la sienne, en levant les yeux il vit Kuroo lui sourire avec tendresse, cela le rassura grandement et les images disparurent.

« - On t'expliquera plus tard si tu veux bien. » Fit alors le capitaine de nekoma à l'adresse de Shoyo qui hocha simplement la tête.

De leur côté Koshi et Keiji discutaient avec Lev, au début il avait engagé la conversation sur ses origines russe, avait ensuite bifurqué sur le volley, ce qui l'avait amené à y jouer. Puis insidieusement les deux passeurs s'étaient mis à le questionner sur son équipe, ce qu'il en pensait. Lev avait alors répondu sur l'quipe en générale avant de le faire de façon plus personnalisé. Il finit par parler de Yaku et c'en fut une éloge. Le russo-japonais ne s'en rendit pas compte il laissait ses émotions parler.

« - He bah tu dois sacrément amer Yaku pour en faire un tel monologue. » Comment alors le fukurodani en lança un sourire complice à Suga.

« - Oui ! » Affirma le central avant de se stopper net en rougissant furieusement. « Heu … Non enfin oui mais ... je … »

Suga et Akaashi trouvèrent ça particulièrement drôle, voir le seconde d'un mètre quatre-vingt quatorze aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se cachant dans ces mains, oui c'était drôle.

« - Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? » Intervint Suga avec douceur.

« - Je … pourrais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il ne me déteste. » Répondit-il la mine malheureuse.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il ne te détestera pas, en plus vous en entendez plutôt bien, il se pourrait même que tes sentiments soit réciproque. » Déclara le noiraud.

« - Réci … quoi ? »

Ha oui c'était vrai que Lev était aussi simple d'esprit qu'Hinata, il ne fallait pas employer de mot trop compliqué. Daichi qui se trouvait à côté sourit avec bienveillance au russo-japonais.

« - Cela veux dire que tes sentiments, Yaku pourrait lui aussi les ressentir à ton égard. » Expliqua le brun sur un ton qui parut un peu paternel aux oreilles de son petit ami.

Lev médita donc la dessus le reste du repas. À la fin de celui-ci, chacun se sépara. Natsu qui avait fait preuve d'une sagesse inouïe rejoignit Suga et Daichi afin de jouer avec eux, son frère étant partis avec Kuroo et Kenma. Tobio accompagnait d'ailleurs la petite rouquine. Bokuto et Akaashi se dirigèrent quant à eux dans leur chambre, où le noiraud fut plaqué au mur avec vigueur.

« - Tu m'as ignorait toute la soirée ! » Se plaignit son capitaine avec une moue adorable.

Alors dans l'optique de se faire pardonner, Keiji lui offrit un doux baiser, qui au fur et à mesure se transforma en quelque chose de plus fiévreux, de plus langoureux.

Shoyo et les deux nekoma s'asirent sur un coin d'herbe, la fraîcheur de la nuit faisant du bien à chacun. Le rouquin n'osa commencer la discussion malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis que Kuroo lui avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire, imaginant le pire, bien sûr il se doutait que ce qu'il allait être révélé n'allait pas être rose.

« - Kenma a toujours été timide. » Commença Tetsuro en prenant le susnommé dans ses bras. « Pourtant quand je l'ai rencontré il m'avait semblait renfermé en plus de sa timidité. Pourtant, d'après sa mère qui connaît depuis longtemps la mienne, il avait commencé à m'être peu de temps avant que je ne le rencontre. On sait connu j'avais huit an et Kenma sept. Quand on eu quinze et quatorze j'ai découvert la raison de ce renfermement. Alors que je venais le chercher pour jouer avec lui, j'ai surpris son oncle en train de l'abuser. Comme il ne m'avait pas vu je suis allé chercher un adulte capable de le virer, j'étais trop faible à l'époque. En suite quand on attendait la police, Kenma m'a raconté en larme que son oncle avait commencé à faire ce genre de chose alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Suite à ça j'ai décidé de le soutenir, je l'accompagne à ses séance de psy tout les mois. » Il fit une pause, pendant laquelle il embrassa la tempe de Kozume. « Ce qui s'est passé dans le métro n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, beaucoup de personne le prenne pour une fille avec son apparence androgyne, seulement avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec son oncle il n'arrive pas à se défendre, il est tétanisé. Avec la relation de confiance qu'on a crée lui et moi aux fils des années il se sent en sécurité qu'en ma présence. »

Shoyo avait attentivement écouté le monologue du plus vieux. Il avait ensuite prit l'une des mains de son ami, comprenant mieux ses réactions, il lui lança un grand sourire lumineux avant de lui embrasser la joue. Cela surpris d'ailleurs ce dernier qui le regarda comme s'il venait de déboulé d'un autre monde.

« - Tu as été courageux de supporté tout ça pendant toute ces années, et même si ton passé est dur il a fait de toi qui tu es aujourd'hui et j'aime beaucoup qui tu es. »

Le roux les laissa sur un bonne nuit et partis retrouver Tobio et sa sœur qui étaient partis maintenant dans leur chambre. Kuroo et Kenma fixèrent un instant l'endroit où s'était tenu Shoyo avant de se regardait.

« - C'est moi ou le petit vient de nous sortir un truc qui … » Commença Tetsuro en cherchant ses mots.

« - Qui ne colle pas avec sa personnalité. » Continua le passeur avant de caler un peu plus contre son petit ami qui hochait la tête.

Il avait un peu froid et profitait comme il pouvait de la chaleur qui émanait de son radiateur personnel. Le plus vieux décida qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher et porta donc son chaton jusqu'au lit.

Lev était partis en direction de la chambre de Morisuke. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit, il réitéra donc son geste plus fort. Seulement il n'obtint toujours rien. Il décida alors de rentrer histoire d'être sûr que son aîné ne soit pas présent. Pourtant il le découvrit allongé sous les draps, endormis. À pas de loup il s'approcha du libéro, le contemplant. Doucement il se baissa, les lèvres entrouvertes de Yaku étaient trop tentante, à tel point qu'il lui alluma un désir ardant dans les reins. C'est alors que ses propres lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'endormi qui ne quittait plus ses pensées et son cœur. En se relevant légèrement il put apercevoir deux yeux encore embué de sommeil qui le fixaient.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ à dans deux semaines !**


	11. Chapitre 10

Les yeux de Morisuke fixaient Lev qui se tenait penché au-dessus de lui. Dans son esprit encore embuait par le sommeil tout fonctionnait à vive allure. Le russo-japonais venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Était-ce pour se moquer de lui ? Pour gagner un pari ? Ou bien pouvait-il espérer autre chose. Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvre du plus grand lui glaça le sang, il se moquait, c'était évident, qui tomberait amoureux de lui sérieusement.

Avec force il poussa Lev loin de lui ne voulant le voir se moquer de lui, pourtant il était loin de la raison pour laquelle le plus jeune souriait. Le libéro s'enroula dans ses draps se cachant du regard de l'autre garçon.

« - Yaku ... ça va pas ? » Demanda alors le russo-japonais peiné de le voir réagir ainsi. Avait-il fait quelques choses de travers ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tira la couette afin de dévoiler celui qui s'y cachait dessous. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sur le côté.

« - Laisse moi Lev ... tu n'as pas besoin de te moquer ! » Déclara alors Morisuke cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Un silence s'installa un moment avant que le plus ne le brise.

« - Je ne moque pas, je ... en fait ... et bien je t'aime beaucoup et enfin ... si toi non .. je .. désolé ... »

C'était brouillon et désordonné comme déclaration, mais c'était un côté de sa personnalité que Yaku aimait beaucoup. Il se releva de sa position et le regarda, le regard vert était désolé et tendre. Le libéro sourit à cette vue et vint se coller à lui en enlaçant son cou.

Lev fut surpris par cette étreinte inattendu et pourtant bienvenue. Il fini d'ailleurs par enlacer la personne qui occupait son cœur avec maladresse. Cela fut sourire Yaku.

« - Tu m'aimes beaucoup donc ? » Lui demanda Yaku en se reculant afin de voir son visage.

« - ... Oui ... » Affirma Lev après un petit instant.

Un sourire heureux se peignait sur les lèvres de Yaku qui se releva pour embrasser chastement le plus jeune. Ce dernier serra d'ailleurs avec maladresse ses bras autours du plus petit. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, s'endormant doucement.

Peu de temps après l'apparition du soleil les réveils des différents volleyeurs sonnèrent en même temps. Dans sa chambre Shoyo fut le premier debout vite suivit par Tobio. Quand à sa sœur elle semblait vouloir rester un peu plus longtemps au lit à dormir. Le roux réveilla sa sœur, il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front avec tendresse. La petite se réveilla à moitié et se laissa habiller par son frère, celui-ci une fois fini la porta jusqu'au réfectoire. Tobio les y attendait d'ailleurs, il était partis afin de laisser Shoyo habiller sa sœur. Il furent vite rejoint par le reste de leur camarade.

L'équipe de nekoma fut cependant surpris de ne pas voir leur libéro à l'appelle. Ce dernier était pourtant toujours à l'heure au contraire de leur plus grand joueur qui manquait aussi à l'appelle. Ils apprirent de part la personne qui partageait sa chambre avec Lev que le russo-japonais n'avait pas dormit dans sa chambre. En entendant cela Suga et Akaashi se regardèrent et se lancèrent un sourire. Ils avaient finalement convenue la veille que dans l'après midi ils verraient avec Yaku pour que tout trois aillent chez le libéro afin de parler avec ses parents, seulement si ce dernier était d'accord pour.

Après quelques minutes Morisuke arriva en compagnie de Lev qui arborait un sourire radieux. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sous le regard curieux de leurs coéquipiers. Koshi et Akaashi les rejoignirent, s'installant à leur côté.

« - Alors vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda le passeur de karasuno en affichant un léger sourire.

« - Oui ... » Lui répondit alors Yaku après un petit moment, ses joues s'étant coloré de rose.

Les deux passeurs affichèrent un grand sourire en regardant les deux personnes à leurs côtés qui étaient un peu gêné, enfin surtout Yaku, puisque Lev avait un grand sourire en mangeant son bol de céréales. Ils finirent par parler avec Yaku de ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans l'après-midi. Ce dernier fut bien évidemment réticent à cette idée mais il finit tout de même par abdiquer face aux argument qu'avançaient Sugawara et Akaashi. Il était vrai que ses parents devaient accepté ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps dans l'ombre de leur phobie juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Après avoir fini le petit déjeuné chacun se dirigea vers le lieu où se tenait leur entraînement individualiste, ou séance de torture vous diront certains. Il y passèrent près de quatre heures avant de s'arrêter enfin et d'aller prendre un bon repas bien mérité selon l'avis de chacun.

La petite Natsu s'était assise avec Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, comme convenue elle passerait l'après midi avec eux. Au programme ils allaient les rues plus typique de Tokyo ainsi que quelques temples. Kuroo les accompagnait d'ailleurs, celui-ci s'étant proposé en tant que guide. Le capitaine de nekoma en avait parlait avec son petit ami et Kenma avait préféré rester à l'académie, ne voulant plus affronter la foule.

Shoyo quant à lui avait décider aussi se promener dans le centre de Tokyo afin d'y effectuer une balade tranquille avec Kageyama. Après tout ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu passer du temps tout les deux en amoureux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était donc l'occasion parfaite pour le faire.

C'est ainsi qu'après le repas Natsu partit en compagnie de Kei, Tadashi et Kuroo. Le trajet se fit à pied, ils étaient dans la banlieue de tokyoïte et par chance un temple se trouvait non loin de l'académie. c'est ainsi que commença leur après midi avec pour commentatrice une Natsu en pleine forme qui sautillait près d'eux toute contente.

Kageyama était quand a lui assit a coté de son rouquin dans le métro, il lui jetait de fréquent regard tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire dans l'après midi. Ils avaient décidé de se promener en amoureux, alors devait-il lui prendre la main ? L'inviter à boire un verre ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, et si Shoyo ne voulait pas qu'il lui prenne la main ? Et si cela le gênait ou le dérangeait de le faire a cause des regards qui se poseraient forcément sur eux ? La voix de son petit ami finit par le tirer de ses pensées.

« - Ka-ge-ya-ma ! » l'appela pour la énième foi Hinata.

« - Quoi ? » fit se dernier avec un air renfrogné tout en se demandant pourquoi Shoyo ne l'appelait pas par son prénom, comme il avait pris habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« - Tu répond enfin ... » Soupira le rouquin. « On descend à la prochaine station ... tu vas bien Tobio ? Tu a l'air plus renfrogné que d'habitude ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Non non ça va Shoyo. Je réfléchissais. »

« - Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? »

« - Rien d'important. »

Leur petite dispute se poursuivit alors qu'ils descendaient du métro. Pour finir Kageyama prit timidement la main de Shoyo dans la sienne les joues légèrement rosit de part son geste. Le jeune rouquin regarda un moment leur main surpris avant d'en sourire heureux de l'initiative de son petit ami. C'est ainsi que commença leur premier rendez vous en amoureux.

Dans un autre métro les trois amis étaient debout l'un a côté de l'autre. Les deux passeurs regardaient avec inquiétude un Yaku qui stressait au plus au point. Ceci était bien visible puisque le libéro ne cessait de triturer ses doigts et de passer d'un pied à l'autre. Koshi tout comme Akaashi ne voyait pas comment le rassurait, après tout lui dire que tout se passerait bien n'était pas de mise au vu de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Enfin surtout Yaku, eux était juste là pour l'épauler, l'aider et au pire le réconforter. Lev aurait voulu les accompagner mais sachant son caractère ce n'était pas envisageable, il fut alors convenu qu'il reste à l'école afin de les attendre.

Lev avait bien évidemment était très déçu, lui aussi voulait venir, être de son petit ami dans cette épreuve. Mais il avait compris leur point de vu et malgré sa déception il resta dans l'enceinte de l'académie, attendant le retour de son petit ami avec appréhension.

Morisuke, Akaashi et Sugawara finirent par sortir du métro et se diriger vers la maison du libéro. Les parents de ce dernier finissant leur travail tôt dans l'après midi, ils étaient donc sur de pouvoir les voir. Devant la porte d'entrée Yaku s'immobilisa, sa main tremblait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à clencher* la poignée. La peur lui enserrait le ventre et il sentait les prémisse d'une crise d'angoisse arriver. c'est quand il sentit deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules qu'il pût respirer à nouveau et se détendre un peu, après tout il n'était pas seul. Il jeta un regard reconnaissant à chacun de ses deux amis présent et entra chez lui en leur compagnie.

Sa mère ainsi que son père furent surpris de les voir arriver ainsi. Yaku leur dit seulement qu'il avait besoin de leur parler et cela ne pouvait attendre la fin de son camp d'entraînement. Ils s'assirent donc tous dans le salon, attendant madame Yaku qui leur préparer à chacun thé. L'ambiance était un peu gênante, monsieur Yaku leur posait des question en rapport avec le camp, mais Morisuke ne répondait pas vraiment, trop stressé par ce qu'il allait avouer.

« - Au fait il me semble ne pas te connaître ... » Déclara l'adulte en regardant Sugawara.

« - Ho excusez-moi, je suis Sugawara Koshi un ami de votre fils. » Se présenta ce dernier. « Ravis de vous rencontrez monsieur. »

« - De même, tu joues donc aussi au volley, tu es dans quelle équipe ? Celle d'Akaashi ou de Yaku ? Et à quel poste joue-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt, après tout il était rare qu'il rencontre des amis de son fils.

« - Je ne suis ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre, je fais partis de Karasuno, on vient de Miyagi avec mon équipe. J'ai rencontré Yaku quand son équipe est venu faire un match d'entraînement contre nous, on s'est de suite bien entendu. Et je suis un passeur bien que je sois pas le titulaire de mon équipe mais ça ne fait rien j'arrive à jouer assez souvent. »

« - Hoo je vois ! »

Le père de Yaku avait vraiment l'air intéressé par tout ça et continua de poser des question aux deux garçons qui accompagnaient son fils et qui étaient de surcroît d'un grande gentillesse, surtout celui dont les cheveux étaient argent. Madame Yaku fini par venir avec un plateau contenant les tasses et la tellière. Elle prit place à côté de son mari servant le thé les laissant tranquillement finir leur discussion. Au final et avisant le comportement de son fils elle préféra couper cours au blablatage de son mari et demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant Yaku ? C'est ce que tu es venu nous dire qui te met dans cet état ? »

Yaku jeta un regard rapide sur sa mère avant de baisser la tête. Oui c'était ce dont il était venu leur parler qui le mettait dans cet état et ça lui faisait peur, ça l'angoissé. Il avait sans cesse l'impression de tomber dans le vide, d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac qui ne cessait de se resserrer. Il sentait ses mains froide alors que dehors le soleil brillait fort. Il prit une grande inspiration essayent de se calmer doucement, il devait le faire, pour lui et pour Lev, il ne devait se cacher plus longtemps.

« - Je ... Oui ... C'est difficile à dire, ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît ... il est possible qu'après vous ne vouliez plus me voir, que vous me détestiez ... je n'ai pas vraiment voulu être comme ça mais ... c'est ainsi et ... et je ne peux pas le nier plus longtemps. » Il serra un plus ses mains, son visage toujours tourné vers le sol. Il avait l'impression que sa voix tremblait alors que des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux. Il finit par relevé résolument son visage affrontant ceux de ses parents. « Je suis ... je ... je suis gay et je suis amoureux d'un garçon génial qui m'aime aussi. »

Aussitôt que sa dernière phrase fut dite il baissa à nouveau la tête de peur d'affronter la réaction de ses parents. Ils sentit chacune de ses mains être prise par d'autres, l'une était dans celle de Koshi et l'autre celle d'Akaashi. Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite, un silence qui de l'avis de Morisuke ne présageait rien de bon. Au final se fut madame Morisuke qui prit la parole.

« - Qu'avez-vous mit dans la tête de mon fils vous deux ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai élevé, non mais qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Que vous pouvez débarquer chez moi et abusé de mon hospitalité tout en manipulant mon fils dans vos histoire dégoûtante, honteuse et anormale ! » S'écria-t-elle folle de rage a l'adresse de Sugawara et Akaashi.

Les réaction de ces dernier divergèrent, tandis que Keiji sentait les prémisse de la colère l'envahir, Koshi fut touché par ses paroles si crue et emplis de méchanceté. Jamais le passeur de Karasuno n'avait entendu de telle parole cruelle. Morisuke quand à lui laissa ses larmes couler, sa mère le blessait tellement. Pourtant ça ne pouvait être fini, son père n'était pas encore intervenu.

« - Ça suffit Moriko ! » Cria contre tout attente le père de Morisuke à l'encontre de sa femme.

Celle-ci trop surprise, tant par l'aveu de son fils que par la colère que son mari avez mit quand il avait parler, fini par partir de la pièce se sentant abandonné, voir même trahi par sa propre famille. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu échoué auprès de son pour qu'il devienne ainsi.

Morisuke regardait son père avec incompréhension, il s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse de la même manière que sa mère. Mais non, il lui avait seulement crié dessus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Son père était pourtant homophobe, il suivait toujours le sens de sa mère quand ils en parlaient, il affirmait toujours les insultes qu'elle pouvait en dire, alors pourquoi ?

« - Vous savez à mon époque être homosexuel était encore plus mal vue par la société qu'aujourd'hui. Quand mes parents on découvert que je sortais avec un garçon ils ont tout fait pour y mettre fin, ils ont même organisé un mariage avec la fille du patron de mon père, afin d'être sur que je ne puisse pas être un rebus. Ta mère n'en a jamais rien su Morisuke. Mais je croîs qu'il est temps que j'arrête de jouer, je n'ai pas envie que tu vives ce que moi-même j'ai dû vivre, je veux que tu sois heureux Morisuke, peu importe avec tant que tu es heureux ça me va amplement. »

Le jeune libéro regardait son père choquer, jamais il ne se serait douté de tout cela. Son père a du vraiment souffrir pendant tout ce temps. C'est pleurant de joie que son père l'accepte et de tristesse par rapport à ce qu'il venait t'entendre ainsi que la réaction de sa mère qu'il alla se blottir dans les bras de son père. IL passèrent un petit moment comme ceci, sous le regard bienveillant de Sugawara et Akaashi.

« - Ne t'en fait pas pour ta mère, elle est moi allons discuter. Je te promet cependant rien, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux, retournez au camps d'entraînement ce serait plus sage et puis ton petit ami doit t'attendre. »

Morisuke essuya ses joues, remerciant son père et l'embrassant avant de partir avec ses deux amis, heureux de ne pas être totalement rejeté, et un peu chamboulé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de son père. Ses amis le suivaient soulager que cela ne ce soit, au final, pas trop mal passé. Avant de rentrée Sugawara insista pour passer dans une boulangerie du quartier afin de s'acheter quelques petit truc à manger, toute ses émotions lui avait donné faim après tout.

Il n'était pas trop tard quand ils arrivèrent à l'académie, cinq approchait seulement. Quand Lev aperçu son petit ami il se rua vers lui le serrant dans ses bras avec force. Son petit et si mignon Morisuke lui avait tant manqué, de plus il était très inquiet pour lui, à tel point qu'il n'avait pu se concentrer sur rien durant toute l'après midi.

« - Lev ... tu m'étouffe un peu ... » Fit Yaku en guise de salutation, se blottissant tout de même contre Lev heureux d'être ainsi enlacer dans les bras protecteur. « Allons dans ma chambre, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

C'est avec les joues rouge que Morisuke entraîna son petit ami, pas si petit, avec lui vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué afin de tranquillement discuter avec lui. Pendant ce temps Sugawara et Akaashi partirent à la recherche de leurs petits amis respectif, qui normalement devait se trouver ensemble.

Ils finirent par les trouver sur la pente. En voyant Keiji Bokuto bondit sur ses jambes et courut le rejoindre, heureux de le retrouver enfin. Koshi lui se dirigea vers Daichi s'asseyant à côté de ce dernier qui avait l'air épuisé.

« - Ça ne va pas Daichi ? » Demanda l'argenté en caressant la joue de son aimé.

« - Je suis épuisé, j'ai du surveillé un gosse plus turbulent que Natsu et Shoyo réunit, et pourtant j'ai l'habitude des enfants avec mon petit frère et ma petite sœur mais là ... c'était épuisant. Et toi ça va ? Je trouve que tu as une petite mine ... » S'inquiéta Daichi à son tour.

« - Oui ça va c'est juste les paroles qu'a dit la mère de Morisuke, ça m'a peiné ... c'était si ... cruelle ... »

« - C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été tendre. Si le père de Morisuke n'était pas intervenu je crois que je lui aurais bien montré ma façon pensé. » Intervint Keiji en s'asseyant à leurs côté Bokuto étant accroché à lui.

« - Ça s'est passé comment ? » Demanda le capitaine de Fukurodani avec curiosité.

Les deux passeurs se mirent alors à raconter chacun leur tour, comment cela s'était passé et comment ils avaient ressentit les choses autant vis à vis de la mère que du père.

Un peu plus tard Tsukishima revint avec une Natsu dormant sur son dos accompagné de Kuroo et Yamaguchi, leur promenade fut vraiment longue, et de plus ils avaient décider de tout faire à pied, ce pourquoi la petite rouquine fut endormie. D'ailleurs le grand frère de cette dernière rentra peu de temps après eux. Shoyo remercia grandement Tsukishima d'avoir accepté de garder sa petite sœur, ce à quoi le blond avait répondu qu'il avait simplement voulu rendre la petite heureuse, puisque c'était elle qui avait voulu passé du temps avec lui.

Le dîner allant être servit Shoyo réveilla sa petite sœur afin qu'elle puisse manger. Le repas se passa relativement dans le calme, Natsu racontait son après midi à son frère et lui la sienne à sa petite sœur. Ils finirent tous par ce coucher rapidement la fatigue les ayant tous gagné, que ce soit moral ou physique ils étaient tous éreinté.

*Clencher : ce verbe n'est utilisé que dans certaine région de la France ( Normandie, Haute-Marne, Lorraine ) et au Québec, alors je préfère vous mettre une petite note fin d'être sûr que tout le monde puisse comprendre. C'est donc le fait d'actionner la poignée ( dans ma région on emploi plus souvent le mot clenche que poignée mais c'est la même chose. ).

 **Salut à vous ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette très très longue attente ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaire me demandant la suite et la voilà maintenant ! Pour tout vous dire j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, au début je ne savais juste pas comment formulé ce que je voulais mettre, une sorte de syndrome de la page blanche, puis j'ai eu un mauvaise phase dans ma vie mais je m'en suis remise sauf qu'au même moment le bac arrivait du coup j'ai préférer me consacrer au révision plutôt qu'à l'écriture. Enfin ça m'aura pas servit à grand chose puisque je l'ai loupé à seulement 0,5 point. Enfin bref je raconte pas ma vie pour qu'on m'amadoue ou quoi c'est juste pour me justifier. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Le suivant se portera sur le rendez vous de Shoyo et Tobio ! Bye bye !**

 **P.S : Je n'annonce pas de date de sortie pour le prochain chapitre puisque je vais bientôt travailler mais je ferais au plus vite c'est promis, par ailleurs excusez les fautes je viens de finir le chapitre et j'ai préféré le poster que de le relire pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus.**

 **Bisous les Koalas.**


End file.
